Paying For Love
by PassionateDolls
Summary: Sugar Babies. Term used for young women searching for wealthy men who willingly pay for their education. WARNING: Sugar Babies are not to fall in love with their Sugar Daddy. Seems Sakura's having a hard time with the warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Aly's Note of Wisdom: **This is my first multi-chaptered story I will be writing for this account and I hope I finish them... cause I usually loose interest you know? Stupid idea kept on bothering me about it so during class I wrote down. Pen and paper. Once I wrote it down I liked how it turned out. Though I have no idea how this will turn out, I just hope to get a positive response. Honestly, I wrote this with my own characters but decided to make this into a Sasuke and Sakura story. Now that I think about it, this story looked so long when I wrote down in my notebook but now it just looks so short! Haha!

**Disclaimer: **ME. NO. OWN. NARUTO... or any of its characters.

**Le Summary: **_Sugar Babies. Term used for young women searching for wealthy men who willingly pay for their education. WARNING: Sugar Babies will not fall in love with their Sugar Daddy. Seems Sakura's having a hard time with the warning.._

**P.S: **The bar breaks indicate that there is a scene change! And the little '-xxx-'s tell that we're switching point of views. Either from Sakura or to Sasuke's.

_

* * *

_Everything was planned out for me, I'll go into college and get a master's in veterinary school. There was a small problem - money. You see my parents passed when I was super young and living in a foster home with approximately 12 other children ... let's just say that it's financially frustrating. And trying to live off a minimum wage job at 18 is close to impossible. So I resorted to my last choice... a so called 'sugar daddy.' And boy, did I feel guilty for what I was about to do.

It was pretty simple, really. This man will pay for my education while I just accompany him in events - nothing sexually. At first I found the idea absurd and discriminating toward females, but I was desperate. This was my only chance to achieve my dreams and I won't let anything stand in the way of that. There was no turning back anymore, though. It was to late... because I already set up an appointment to meet with him and his mother around four which is in 3 hours.

Luckily, I got some background check. This man was just a year older than me so that wasn't that bad. As long as he wasn't in his late 40s. Apparently he needed a date for the Founder's Ball. I was just his arm candy yet I never expected to fall in love with such a man like Sasuke Uchiha was.

-xxx-

* * *

"I can't believe that your mom's doing this to you, Sasuke." mused a blond boy - named Naruto Uzamaki - to his absolutely gorgeous friend to his left, "You have to pay for her college crap so you could get a date at that stupid dance thingy?" His blue eyes stared in pity but he still enjoyed the feeling of getting a chance to humiliate his best friend, "Most guys would just go to the bar and snatch a hot chick. I don't get you rich people."

"It isn't just a dance..." he corrected, "The founder's of this god forsaken town will be there and my parents were invited to attend. It's more like a stupid ball. For your information, I rather not go through the trouble to find a date. I trust my mother's decisions." towering at 6 foot 2, dark unreadable eyes and midnight hair that had tints of blue in them, he was most definitely fairy-tale like.

His best friend stuck his tongue out, "Blah, blah, blah. Whatever your mom says goes. You, my friend, are a spoiled little mommy's boy." Connor slapped him behind his muscular back in a playful manner and gave a hearty laugh.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto."

Naruto waved the comment off and stared at him seriously, "Basically, you're going to be her bank..?"

Sasuke shrugged in a non-caring way, "Hn. Not like my family doesn't have enough money for it." His best friend laughed at him then reached for the Xbox 360 controller and tossed another one to the man which he caught perfectly, "I just hope this Sakura girl isn't annoying and air-headed." The blond shrugged.

"You get what you get. I saw the file your mom has of her, she's pretty hot. But that pink hair seems so ... strange.. When is she coming over?" Sasuke replied with a time which was in a couple of hours. He shook his head and had a challenging gleam in his eye, "Whatever. Now. Let's play. I bet you 30 dollars I could kick your ass in Call of Duty..."

Sasuke smirked, "Bring it on loser."

-xxx-

Sakura stared at her reflection in her full-length mirror that was attached to her door. Her own best friend sitting on her black sheets upon her bed filing her nails, "Is this too much, Hinata? I don't wanna looks desperate or anything." The emerald eyed goddess wore a slim black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. On the back it was a dangerously low 'V' shape that absolutely teased men. It reached her knees and with it she wore red pumps. Her shoulder length bubblegum hair was tied up into a ponytail revealing much of her backside. Around her neck was a silver butterfly that sparkled like a bunch of diamonds.

"No way... Sakura-chan you look amazing! You might want to put a coat on though. Don't wanna risk the chances of getting kidnapped and raped, now do we?"

"Guess not..." she mumbled pulling on a black coat that Hinata gave her for her birthday that reached below her knees perfectly concealing the dress, "What will I do if this doesn't work out?" she whispered tying her coat shut. "I mean... there is still that financial aid but I don't want my pride to go down the drain you know..? You're so lucky, Hinata-chan. You have a lot of money." Sakura pouted while placing her needs into a small red carry on. It looked expensive, it really did but she actually got it for only 3 bucks.

Hinata laughed out loud then stood up and made her way towards her best friend, "I offered to pay for more than half of your tuition didn't I? Also, I remember you saying something about not wanting it."

"It's not like I won't be grateful for it it's just that... well... I wanna do something by myself for a change. You, mother, have always been there for me and I just wanna give something back. What do you know about this guy anyway?..?

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke and he's 19. Wealthy, independent, and from what I heard he's overprotective of the people he loves. I think he lost someone very important to him so that's the way he acts..."

"Hmm. I wonder if the person he lost was like a old lover or something. If it is, you've got some competition against her even if she isn't alive. Maybe he still mourns for her."

Sakura snorted, "Pft. I'm not there to fall in love, Hinata-chan..."

"Whatever you say!" There was a small ring and Hinata flipped her phone open.

There was a small frown on her features, "I get you. Crap! I gotta jet, I totally forgot that I had a dress fitting! Sorry, Sakura-chan." She was already under the doorway when she turned. "Hope all goes well. I'll stop by tomorrow." she called before Sakura heard the front door slam shut. Sakura sighed and made herself down. On her way down she kissed her foster mom goodbye then was about to make her way toward the front door when a little girl tugged on her coat. Emerald eyes casted down at the small figure.

"...Ne, Sakura-chan. Where are you going..?" The little girl had blond hair that was braided into pig-tails. She also had hazel eyes that stood out against her brunette hair. This little girl was named Kiseki Nakawisha. Her first name was miracle in Japanese because of her amazing story. Miracle was abandoned on a street, right in front of a intersection. Faith, their foster mom, stopped at the intersection and got out of the car thinking it was some animal or something. But it was Kiseki, in a little soaked brown box.

Some call her Kiseki while some just call her Miracle. Kiseki was half Japanese and quarter Italian. Sakura smiled at patted her on the head, "I'm just going to go out to meet some friends. I'll be back later."

"Sayonara, Sakura-chan!" she called.

"See you later, Kiseki." Within forty minutes of the agony of walking in heels, she arrived at the Uchiha mansion. She stared in amazement but not in surprise. Sakura knew that they were rich so she had no reason to feel surprised. Yet she was hesitant, what if they didn't like her? Unsteadily, she walked toward the front door and rung the doorbell. Sakura was greeted by a smiling lady, "Ah! You must be Haruno Sakura! Come in! I'm Mikoto Uchiha."

Sakura smiled at her. Her face was lit up as if she thought her son was actually dating her. As if she didn't care that she would spend thousands of dollars on her. When Sakura entered the house she took it all in, "Thank you for having me here." said Sakura shyly.

She waved her hand dismissing it, "Now. Take that coat of yours off and hand it over." Sakura did as she was told and then the mother called for her son.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme. Can I stay over and meet this Sakura chick?" asked Naruto wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "I promise that I won't steal her with my unbelievably good looks or anything. I promise!" After their video game competition Sasuke won - naturally, "It's the least you could do cleaning my pocket out."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't care. Why the hell are you blaming me for a bet that you suggested..? You can stay, just as long as you -" Sasuke was rudely cut off by his mother's voice echoing from the first floor, "Sasuke! Sakura is here and she looks absolutely amazing!" Before the raven haired man could even turn to look at his best friend he raced down the spiral staircase, "... idiot.."

-xxx-

Sakura absolutely adored Mrs. Uchiha. Her soft onyx eyes were filled with warmth and it matched her dark hair that cascaded down her back. When Mrs. Uchiha complicated Sakura she blushed heavily. Just at that moment a blond boy with light blue eyes came running down the stairs, "Naruto my dear, you're still here? I thought you left hours ago..."

He shook his head smiling brightly at the older woman, who was this kid? Sakura couldn't help but think, "No ma'm. I was just upstairs with Sasuke playing some video games. I guess we just lost track of time. Sorry about that."

"Let me guess..." I spoke I couldn't help to interfere, "Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2.." His eyes brightened immensely.

"No way! You play CODWM2?"

"For sure! Video games are addicting!"

"No kidding! You're looking at a man who just got his 35th nuke just a few hours ago!"

Sakura snickered, "What'd you do? Camp or boost?" The couple laughed together and the adult in the room smiled kindly at them enjoying the moment they were having even if she had no idea what they were talking about, "My name is Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you. And you are...?"

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto. I like you. Funny, pretty, and you play video games!" he exclaimed loudly, "Sasuke-teme is so lucky to snag a person like you. All I can attract are stalkers or obsessive chicks. Hey... you don't have beautiful friends... do you..? I mean, it isn't like I'm desperate or anything it's just that well, it would be nice to go on a date once in a while." he smirked. Sakura smiled at him, she got a good vibe from him.

Even if he did talk a bit to much, "...Actually... I do have someone in mind you could go on a date with.." He barked out a laugh and nodded eagerly. Someone like him should go out with Hinata, "But you must be warned that she's kind of shy.."

"Hey, as long as she isn't a freak. I'll take it! Believe it!"

"Ah, Sasuke dear. Say hello to Sakura." announced Mrs. Uchiha. The pink haired woman turned and almost nearly gasped loudly. There he was. He was tall, way taller than Sakura. His hair was - for the most part- spiked up in the back and he hand two long strands on his face. If anything it just brought out his mysterious eyes even more. He was so... amazingly beautiful.

Snapping out of her trance as she studied him Sakura made sure that she smiled, "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"..Uchiha Sasuke..." his voice was deep but not in a scary rapist kind of deep. It was more like a seductive husky hot deep. Honestly, when Sakura heard him speak she almost winced. He was just so perfect in so many ways already. So why did they need her? Her eye caught him staring at her from head to toe.

"Connor, do you mind leaving us for a while? You go on and play some more video games." Without another word, Naruto raced up the staircase as Mrs. Uchiha led us to what seemed to be a study room. There were two couches and two comfortable looking chairs. Mrs. Uchiha gestured her to take a seat while Sasuke boredly laid himself on the couch, "Now. Why do you want to use my son financially..?"

Sakura coughed clearing her throat before looking into her eyes with pure honestly, "My parents passed away when I was young. I've been placed in a foster home with 12 children who are much younger then me. You can not imagine what I have to put up with every single day. I work and it's stressful - to say the least - to try juggling a job and school. Surprisingly, I am the one who works in my large family. So most of my pay check goes to my so called mother. I want to go to college. I want to follow my dream to become a vet. Yet, I'm not able to pay for tuition." Sakura tried to make her speech persuading but it didn't work out as good as she thought.

Despite her horrible speech Mrs. Uchiha smiled and nodded the warmth never leaving her facial features, "Excellent. Although.. I do have a few.. conditions. Trust me it's nothing big but it'll make me feel much better once we've gone over this. It's all right if you have some problems with it. Sasuke and I had already gone over it and he's totally fine with it."

"You're going to do what I tell you to do when I do it."

Sakura gaped. He said it so bluntly that it hurt her for some reason. She then glared at him as he boredly was going through his phone. She knew that she was going to say something that she will regret but she couldn't help but speak, "Sure thing, asshole!" All of a sudden Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything further. Mrs. Uchiha stared in amazement. While Sasuke was glaring at her, "I'm so sorry! It just came out." Great, she thought grimly, now they'll never take me.

Much to her surprise Mrs. Uchiha laughed loudly. The melody filling in the silent room, "Don't mind it! I'm just surprised for a moment there. No female ever talked to Sasuke like that so it's just . ... refreshing. Although I'm glad you kind of did it. My son was being rude so I apologize on his behalf." Not trusting her voice anymore, she just nodded, "Okay. Back to business. You'll be accompanying my son at the Founder's Ball. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Yes. I have." she quietly whispered. Risking a glance she stared at Sasuke to know that he was still glaring at her, "I'd love to accompany your son..."

"Lovely! It's a done deal. Tomorrow we'll go shopping together to find the perfect dress! Oh, and Sasuke will come as well of course."

"What? Why the hell do I have to go?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

For the first time in a few minutes, Sakura smirked with a evil glint shining in her eyes, "Well. You are going to be my... date. I think it's customary for the man to go with the woman to get her dress the same day he'll get his tux. Now. We don't want people to think as if you just went out with me in a pity date, don't you?" she said in a tone that screamed she was right. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he stared at his mother's firm yet stern look.

"Hn. Naruto's coming though. I refuse to be alone with a bunch of girls."

The matchmaking side of me flipped on and I smiled, "Great. I'll bring Hinata-chan, too. It's about time he had a date."

"Outstanding! Sakura come with me so I could give you your... paycheck..."

* * *

**The Goodbye Note from Aly: **All right. Tell me what you think. It was supposed to be longer but I decided to leave you guys wanting for more. That is if I get reviews. Hope you guys review if you like it. Feel free to leave tips advices and your guesses for the upcoming chapters! The chapters will come when the ideas come at me. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aly's Note of Wisdom: **Wow. It's been like a month... I think. Can you believe that it's been so long? I had it all planned out I was supposed to be updating every other week but everything is going well not as planned. With my graduating and me struggling with my family it's just stressful. I guess the only way I could calm is reading. Sorry you guys... Lexy is... MIA. Let's just put it that way. Besides that... Has anyone read the HOUSE OF NIGHT series? I'm in the middle of CHOSEN. Series is freaking epic. Erik sounds so hot... So does Loren Blake. Yum. Heath could kiss my ass for all I care. He keeps getting in the way! Again, I'm sorry it took so long!

**Disclaimer: **I honestly would be siked if I found out I owned Naruto. Who wouldn't? Face facts. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She stared at herself in her mirror, smoothing out her slim green shirt with a black cardigan that overlapped her ripped jean shorts that revealed her long freshly shaved legs. Checking the time she hurriedly placed a black bow headband in her pink hair and slipped into a pair of silver sandals that her foster mother bought her. Suddenly, Sakura heard a very loud honk coming from the front of her house.

"...Sakura-onee-san someone is outside the door waiting for you. It's a man.." Mary said popping her head through my doorway. She was nine and the sweetest person you'll probably ever meet. Her blond hair bounced as she jumped into Sakura's room as her green eyes shined looking up to her. Sakura was her role model.

Kindly, Sakura smiled at the youngster. Mary was like her baby sister that she never had, "Thank you, Mary... I'll be down in a second."

"Where are you going..?" Kiseki and Mary were the closest in her large family so it was normal for them to ask the same questions. Although it got annoying Sakura felt glad that they cared enough to ask. Mary was so adorable when she cocked her head to the side. Quickly, I grabbed my leather messenger bag and turned to her.

"Don't worry about me." She said grabbing her hand and leading her down stairs, "I'm just going to go out to the mall."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I go? Can I, can I, can I?" Mary waved her hands around excitingly.

Sakura sighed and then frowned disapprovingly, "Not today.. okay..? Maybe next time."

"Aw!" she pouted and the pink haired woman had to turn her head because she knew if she looked at her puppy dog eyes then she would give in. Which was a one way ticket to piss a certain Uchiha off.

"What about tomorrow? We'll go to the toy store and get that Barbie set you've always wanted. Does that sound good enough..?" She nodded frantically, "Good girl."

"Cross your heart? Cross it!" she warned glaring. Emerald eyes spotted the front door as she bent down to cross her own heart, "Good! Bye, bye nee-san!" Briefly, Sakura warned the youngster to behave then moved to the front of the door. There she saw the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. Sasuke was standing there in skinny jeans and a graphic T-shirt. It suited him perfectly, "I'm sorry that I took so long, Sasuke." Instead of waiting for her like she thought he would have. The second she was in sight he turned and headed for a dark blue car where Mrs. Uchiha sat.

"Hurry up will you? I wanna get through this day as soon as I can."

Slowly but surely, Sakura was getting fed up with this and decided that it was now to take a stand, "Whatever. You know you have to get whatever is inside of your ass out before the ball, right? Cause I'm sure as hell that I don't wanna do the work on trying to make us look good." We were just about ten feet away from the car where his mother sat.

Sasuke grabbed her upper arm with such a force that she winced and Sakura was sure that it would leave a bruise the following morning. His deep onyx eyes blazed as he glared at her, "Look, there isn't an _us _so stop talking this bullshit. I'm simply paying you. In simpler words, you're the ho I pay for to get the job done."

She couldn't help herself. Lately, she was so fed up her hand came in contact with his cheek before she could stop it. Sakura glared at him her jade eyes hard, "Who are you to call me that? You know nothing about me." They stared at each other for a full minute. Hoping that the other will back down. Soon enough, Sakura sighed, "Your mom is waiting. We better go.." Without another word to each other Sasuke grunted and walked away. Leaving the female no other choice but to follow like a lost puppy.

The ride was - for the most part- silent except for Mrs. Uchiha's constant rambling.

Obviously, the day was completely tiring. Especially since the mother and drove them to the biggest mall of the city. Mrs. Uchiha dragged them into 4 dress stores so far and Sakura was already sure that her feet would ache the next morning. She stared in amazement on how Sasuke's mother was able to hold so much energy. Honestly, Sakura was sick and tired of dresses.

She wouldn't mind not seeing on for the rest of her life! Her emerald eyes glared at Sasuke who was able to sit down at a near by bench for the time being when Mrs. Uchiha pushed her into another store. Within seconds her arms were filled with dresses and Sakura was being pushed toward the dressing rooms.

Her eyes observed the floral patterned dress. It was fairly long and just didn't suit her tastes so she just threw it aside. The next dress she took time to admire. It was blood red that pooled to the floor. The front was terribly revealing. It reminded her of the black dress she wore when Sakura first met part of the Uchiha family. Only this time the 'V' was deep - cutting off just below her pierced belly button. It just showed and immense amount of skin and cleavage.

The dress itself had long sleeves that tied around her slender middle finger. Sakura was suddenly afraid to walk out of the dressing room, "Sakura! Please come out. Have you tried on of the dresses on yet?" Mikoto Uchiha called in a sing-song voice.

"Give me a second." she called back. Sakura hastily took off her bra. There was no way in hell she was going out with her black lace bra popping out everywhere. Making sure she looked decent - as decent as she could be - she opened the door with a soft click, "Uhm. Here's the first dress." she said softly.

"My goodness!" Mrs. Uchiha gasped covering her open jaw with her hand, "Twirl around." she said spinning her index finger in circles. Sakura complied and she smiled approvingly then she turned to her son who was chewing on a fresh pretzel that made Sakura's tummy grumble with need and hunger.

After he swallowed he said, "Hn. Nice piercing.." Sasuke smirked taking another bite of his food never breaking the gaze he and Sakura held.

"Shut it." said Sakura lowly with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "What do you guys think..?"

"Marvelous!" clapped the elderly woman happily.

"Aa."

"I think we have a winner!" Sakura could literally hear the victory bells going off in her head as Mikoto reached to look at the price tag, "Hm. $250.99.."

"What? That is outrageous!" the pink haired girl gasped in surprise and shock. The expensive thing she ever bought was only $50. Never in her life did she own something near 300.

Mrs. Uchiha shook her head not at all surprised of Sakura's shock, "Actually. It isn't bad at all, Sakura.." she said urging her to remove the very expensive clothing. "It's beautiful on you.. and we're getting it. Whether you like it or not." Once the female slipped out of the dress she handed it to the mother over the dressing room door. "I'll go pay for this while you change back.. When you're done, head for the car. I have to buy your father some supper."

The mother then disappeared. Sasuke, who was surprisingly quiet mumbled, "That dress is beautifully expensive." He swallowed the last of his pretzel then smirked, "The color is amazing though. I'll admit that."

"What's with this rich people talk? You guys seriously need to loosen up." Sakura stepped out now fully clothed, "I just hear these big words coming from your mouth. It's... as you would say... revolting!" she smiled brightly as they walked out of the store. Sasuke grunted not really caring. As they both waited at the cross walk to get to the place where the car was parked, emerald eyes spotted a small child crying and a mother looking around frantically. Panic showed on her face.

Unknowingly, Sakura started venturing down the street with cars still buzzing back and forth wildly. "Hey!" that voice shouldn't sound so familiar to her. Yet, she didn't stop. She advanced forward a car missing her by a few inches. There were loud honks, and shouts but she drowned them out.

Sasuke grabbed her elbow and pulled her back - having her crash against him. A car then buzzed where she last stood. It frightened her that she could have died. That thought filled her mind, along with the cute cappuccino colored dog, "Look at me!" yelled Sasuke shaking her shoulders. Finally, Sakura snapped out of her trance, "What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed!"

Sakura inclined her head toward the mother and her son, "Their dog. He's dying. I have to go over and help.."

"What could you do? You're not even a licensed vet!" Luckily the crosswalk beeped and Sakura jogged her way across the street not sparing Sasuke a glance, "Get back here!" he shouted following her toward the mother.

The next few seconds were just a blur. Sasuke watched as Sakura felt the poor dog's body then she looked inside his mouth. He stared at her as she commanded the mother to call the Humane Society. Her pink hair flew as concentration filled her eyes. Her movements began to slow. Sasuke kept his face motionless because he knew what was coming, "I'm sorry.." she whispered.

The mother cried louder as the little boy figured what was going on. He started to cry loudly as his mother explained, "Ari!" he cried. It was at that moment where a white van pulled up as two people piled out. They both carried the dog away, "Are they going to fix Ari-chan, mommy?" The boy sniffed.

"We'll see, pumpkin.." She turned to Sakura, "Thank you ... for helping.."

Like a statue, Sakura just stiffly nodded. Her emerald eyes stared after them as they walked to their car. Emerald eyes stared blankly at the cement floor. She felt terrible. She believed that she was the reason that little boy wouldn't be at home with his loving pet. Her eyes slowly started to water at the thought. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder that gave it a tight squeeze. She turned and smiled at the man before her. "Sorry for crying like this.."

He shook his head, "No. You've tried your best."

"It wasn't enough.."

"Wasn't enough? Sakura, you looked like a real vet a few minutes ago.. Hell! You're still just getting into college!"

"Are you complimenting me..?" she asked sweetly. He shook his head at her bipolar-ness. Just a few seconds ago she was nearly crying! "I mean, if you are... I like it. Makes me feel less hated by you."

Sasuke looked at her questionably, "You think I hate you..?"

She shrugged and started walking towards the car, "I mean... c'mon. This has to be the most civil conversation we ever had. I kind of enjoy it. You know?" Sasuke said nothing else as they arrived at the car still waiting for Mrs. Uchiha, "Anyway. Do you hate me..?"

"You're annoying sometimes but... that's just you. I don't hate you." She nodded clearly relieved that her 'Sugar Daddy' didn't hate her. Then she caught on to something then glared at him, "What...?" he said.

"Sasuke! You just admitted that I'm annoying!"

"It's true. You talk too much."

"You talk too little."

"Hn."

"See!"

* * *

**Goodbye Note From Aly: **All right folks! that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it cause that has got to be the shortest one so far. I'm trying to take things... very slow. You know to show progress in their relationship. I was expecting this to be pretty long but it always ends up so short even though I filled 5 pages in my binder. It sucks.. Can anyone recommend any stories that I can read? Cause... yeah... Check out the profile for all our stories! Check it! Ha! Bye you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aly's Note Of Wisdom: **Sorry it's been so long. Just been very busy and I told you guys this would be on a slow update didn't I? I didn't well now you know! A lot of people have been bothering me about this story and I kinda felt bad knowing that I haven't updated in a while so I decided why not do it today? I wonder if any of you guys know but it's summer vacation and I have time on my hands but I'm always on Myspace and shit I never go on here until now! There isn't much to say except thank you for the reviews, I wanted to write (type) so bad but nothing came in mind! And still nothing came in mind. I'm writing this as I go. So if it's bad, don't blame the story. Blame me. Haha!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Two days passed since Sakura was getting paid by Sasuke, and they still didn't really like each other. Which isn't such a huge surprise. Although ever since she couldn't do anything to save that little boy's dog, he became more aware of her feelings. Now that was a surprise. They still have arguments but end up laughing about it afterward.

Technically, Sakura did the laughing and Sasuke did the smirking. Which shouldn't be much a surprise. The two still didn't share much with one another. Sasuke still believed that this was strictly business and shared nothing with Sakura. And Sakura thought the same. They didn't interfere with each other's life and that was going good for them.

Sakura placed a glittery small butterfly on the side of her head and smiled at her reflection. The dress Mrs. Uchiha bought her was absolutely stunning and it fitted her body perfectly despite all the skin she was showing off. Honestly, Sakura didn't really care very much. The female knew that she had a stunning body but she never flaunted it around. And now was the time to do so. Her pink hair was tied into a butterfly ponytail. She admits, Sasuke was damn fine. And Hinata agreed shortly afterward, "Hey.. Sakura... I'm here. I still can't believe you're setting me up on this date.. I mean.. The ball? Gosh.." said Hinata. When she walked in the room her dress pooled the floor around her. It was a peach color and it complimented her hair perfectly. And her eyes shined brightly with her hair tied into a small messy bun. A silver necklace hugged her neck as she carried a small purse.

"You look amazing Hinata! Gosh! I love your shoes! And it isn't like you have a date anyway. So it doesn't really matter.."

"Uh. Hello? I could have gotten a date, thank you!" argued Hinata who puffed out her cheeks. Sakura laughed lightly and smoothed out her dress, "You look nice by the way.. Holy crap! Are those Dior shoes?" Sakura looked at the side of her and smiled then nodded, "Damn. The Uchiha's are that rich? You know, if you don't want those.. you could always give them to me!" Hinata winked and laughed.

Sakura faked a gasp and hugged her heels to herself then slowly started to strap them on her feet, "I will never give these away. They're too beautiful."

"Does Faith know what you're doing, Sakura?" Hinata asked seriously as she stared at her best friend looking at herself in the mirror placing on some silver earrings. A flash of pain swam through her eyes and Hinata sighed and shook her head, "Sakura... You know You have to tell her sometime. It's better you than her hearing it from someone else.. I just don't think it's right to keep something like this away from your foster mother."

The pink haired woman stood up and walked in a full circle - testing her heels - before replying to Hinata with a small smile, "I just don't want to see a face that shows disappointment. I know what I'm doing is wrong but I just have to do it, you know? Like I have no other choice.."

Her best friend shook her head and looked at her sadly, "You have a choice. You just choose not to take that choice." There was a moment of pure silence until Hinata stood up and walked toward the doorway, "I heard a car pulling up. I guess the boys are here. You ready to go..?" Sakura nodded and told her that she would meet her downstairs she just needed to grab her new cellphone. When the door to her room closed she found her pink colored blackberry and locked her door before walking down the stairs.

Emerald eyes spotted Naruto and Sasuke both standing in expensive suits that clearly shouted 'rich'. Sakura smiled at them and went up to Naruto, "Hello Naruto. This is my friend Hinata Hyuga. She'll be your date for tonight."

"Wow. Hinata-chan! You're like really pretty!" he complimented taking her hand and kissing it, "I'm glad that you were willing to be my date for tonight."

"The pleasure is mine, Naruto-kun.." Her best friend blushed and Sakura smirked at her accomplishment.

"Sakura dear, you're leaving already?" Faith stepped out of the kitchen doorway. Her brunette hair pulled into a messy bun and her grey eyes sparkling, "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Faith. Sakura's foster mom." She stepped in front of Sasuke and shook hands as Sasuke stated his name. Then turned to Naruto who was engaged in conversation with Hinata. Sakura then looped her arm through Sasuke's who glared at her, "It's nice to finally meet Sakura's boyfriend!"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura briefly to find a look hope secretly telling him a message to play along, "Yes. It's nice to finally meet the one who raised Sakura. She has told me much about you."

"Has she now? Nothing embarassing I hope." Faith gave a small light giggle.

"Not at all. Sakura has spoken very highly of you." There was a moment of silence when Faith and Sakura made eye contact. During that was going on Sasuke checked his silver watch - that was no doubt expensive - and then faked a cough that goth every person's attention, "Sorry, but we must get going."

"Oh? I'm sorry for keeping you here! Go on, come back soon." She ushered them out as she turned her attention to the newly awoken Kiseki, "Miracle. Why are you still awake? Go to bed.." The little girl yawned, squeezed her teddy bear that she held tightly in her left arm while she nodded and walked into her bedroom that she shared once again. This time sleeping right when she hit the bed.

-xxx-

"Wow." breathed Sakura amazed at the mansion they were pulling up too. It was magically white with lights wrapping around it - giving it an evening glow, "Now I feel under dressed." muttered she glancing down at her revealing outfit. Truthfully, Sakura felt like a total slut. Whore. Everywhere she stepped people stared at her and it was just uncomfortable. As they stepped out of the car one by one Sakura shivered, "Great. It's cold out."

"Aren't you excited, Sakura-chan?" exclaimed Naruto taking Hinata's hand.

Glaring at him she placed a grim smile on her face, "Ecstatic.." she mumbled grimly. Suddenly there was a hand that placed itself on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sasuke, "Let's get this show on the road." she said to him looping her arm through his.

"Don't fuck up." he warned shortly before they entered, Naruto and Hinata in front of them. Right when they entered the main room Sasuke was tackled by people of all ages. Men and woman. Some even teenagers their own age. Mostly female. They chatted and chatted. And chatted, leaving Sakura awkwardly standing next to him when he talked to the people she had no idea were. Emerald eyes were glancing around when she heard her name being called, "Sakura. This is Yumi Kinomoto." Yumi had light brown hair with stunning blue eyes. Her dress was a green color that poof-ed out at the bottom. It was strapless that pushed up her breasts a bit more.

Sakura smiled at her, "Nice to meet you. My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Ah. I absolutely adore your dress! It's very beautiful and you have the body to go with it.. Many girls make that mistake."

She blushed and smiled at her, "Thank you. I love your dress too!"

"Eh. Really? I could have done better if my dad didn't cancell my credit card."

"Wow. Why would he do that?"

"I tried helping my friend with this thing by doing this thing... who betrayed me after this thing."

"I have a feeling this is just a never-ending of 'things'" they both laughed as a waiter came buy holding a platter of glasses filled with champagne. Expensive no doubt. The more they talked, Sakura learned that Yumi was a fashion designer and when Sakura learned that she got nervous just by her presence, "Sasuke, dear. I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to use the little ladies room." They acted like a couple in love.

"Hn." he nodded. Sakura kissed his cheek lightly and left his side for the first time during the whole night. Looking at her reflection, she re-applied her lipgloss. Her feelings for Sasuke was filling her mind. She didn't know if she like him, disliked him, or loved him. Sakura glared at herself. Their relationship was strictly business. He was her ticket into college. That was all. She bit the inside of her cheek right before Hinata walked in with a large blush on her cheeks, "Sakura-chan!"

"Hina-chan, what happened? You're blushing. A lot, I might add."

Her friend giggled, "Oh Sakura. Naruto-kun is amazing. He's so sweet and so kind and so loud and... just... wow.. He treats me like a princess."

"So you like him..?" asked Sakura as Hinata stood next to her reapplying her makeup. She nodded and blushed a bit more, "Don't make the same mistake you did with Kiba, okay?" Kiba was Hinata's first love and she made a huge mistake with him. You see, Hinata was shy back then. Very shy. Kiba was the only one she was able to open up to and when she did he took advantage of that. She spilled all her secrets and sent him pictures of herself. The problem was the fact that those pictures were a bit too 'friendly' if you know what I mean.

Her face dropped, "I'm not some slut."

"I never said that. I just don't want to see you through that pain again. Hinata. You're like my sister, I can't stand you that sad. It's heartbreaking."

Hinata managed to smile as she looked up at her pink haired friend, "Thanks for looking out for me. You ready to go back out there?"

"Yep! Let's rock this place." They looped their arms with one another as they pushed open the door. Hinata was immediately pulled away from her best friend because of Naruto, "Hey! Naruto. Dude. C'mon. Calm your ass down, I was just talking to Hinata-chan. You don't have to go freaking protective mode on me. Sheesh."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! It's just that there are a lot of perverted guys out here and I just don't want Hinata being alone." Naruto's sky blue eyes made contact with Hinata's pupil less ones and they stared at each other with so much love even Sakura saw it. It was funny how fast people could fall in love. Secretly, Sakura slowly backed away giving them a moment. Not knowing where else to go, she headed her way toward Sasuke. That was, right before a figure blocked her path. Kiba Inuzuka stood in her path.

"Ah! Sakura! How have you been? It's been a while. Is Hinata here by any chance?"

Emerald eyes lowered into slits. Giving him a deadly glare, "Don't you dare talk to me as if we're close friends, you bastard. And don't you even dare to ask about Hinata. You stupid mutt." She spat each word, "I'm surprised that stupid dog isn't here with you. What happened? They didn't allow pets? If that's the case then you shouldn't be here." Kiba's light brown eyes glared back at her but didn't say a word, "Pft. Nothing to say, Mr. Inuzuka?"

"It's not my fault she sent those naked pictures of herself to me.." he mumbled.

Sakura glared further and clenched her fists, "But it was your fault that they leaked out! You stupid bastard I swear to god you better watch yourself."

"Or what?" he barked a laugh, "You'll tell Sasuke Uchiha on my ass?"

Sakura opened her mouth to retort but another voice filled her own from behind, "That's exactly what she'll do." She turned to look at Sasuke's face smirked and turned back to look at Kiba. Probably to hold her back, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist, "I think you should leave Inuzuka."

"Yeah? I don't think so. I'm not afraid of you. Just because you're rich. Pft. You wanna know what I think? I think the Uchiha family should rot in hell." He spat. Sakura stared up at her date who still looked unfazed, "And I think that Haruno and the rest of her foster family should burn too."

That was when she snapped. Sakura lunged at him and tackled him down, despite the dress she was in. When she was on top, Sakura punched him in the face. She made sure it was hard. Honestly, she didn't care that her boob might be popping out or that her underwear was showing everywhere. Fuck, she could really care less. Kiba insulted her family and Sasuke's too, "You stupid dog!" She nailed him in the cheek, "You've got a lot of guts to show yourself to me!" It felt good punching him. During the second punch, she aimed for his nose. Breaking it. He groaned in pain. After around three more punched an arm wrapped itself around her waist and lifted her off of him. She looked around and noticed that they brought a big crowd. To her left, she noticed her best friend hiding behind Naruto, "Naruto. Get Hinata out of here." Thankfully, he didn't protest and just hauled Hinata away from the scene.

"Now, now, now! What is going on here?" An elderly man came into the circle. Many people bowed in his presence. He was Danzou. One of the founding fathers, "I'm sure this is just one big misunderstanding, is it not?" Sakura smoothed out her dress not speaking a word. Sasuke also kept his mouth shut but his arm never left her waist. Kiba was covering his nose with a tissue that was passed to him, "Sasuke. Would you like to explain?"

"It's nothing worth explaining, Danzou-san. As you said, this was a misunderstanding. I ask that we forget what happen and get on with our night."

The founding father nodded his head. He then turned to face the on going crowd, "Will all my guest go to the backyard? We will be starting the dinner soon and there's enough tables outside." As he said, everyone began to slowly walk outside. But few stayed. Those few were Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba.

Sasuke finally let go of her waist as he steadily walked toward the dog boy, "Whatever relationship you had with Sakura or any of her friends is over and I'm telling you to leave her and her family alone."

"Ha. What makes you think I'll do as you say? Just because you're an Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked at him, "You know what Sakura did to you. If it were me, you wouldn't be breathing." His tone was so deadly that Kiba cowered in fear. Sakura stared at him, scared herself, "Let's go, Sakura." Sasuke took her wrist and dragged her away. Leaving Kiba standing there still slightly frightened. They were now at the front courtyard before they stopped. The pink haired woman shivered as the cold breeze hit her, "What the hell were you thinking? Who is that guy to you?" he shouted at her.

Sakura glared at his figure. Then turned her head to the side, "He was Hinata's ex-boyfriend and let's just say they both made mistakes."

"You didn't answer the first question." he stated his voice a tone calmer.

"I'm sorry. I probably embarrassed you or something. I just blanked when he talked shit about our families."

"Tche." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure out what to do next, "We're lucky that my parents aren't here yet.." Slowly, she walked up to his figure and wrapped her arms around his torso. He stiffened from the contact, "Sakura. What the hell are you -"

"Don't hate me. Please. I know it was something I shouldn't have done but I couldn't help it. He said something bad about our family. Your mother is the most kindest person I've ever met in my entire life. I just couldn't let it happen.. I'm sorry... And I'm kinda cold.." She laughed and Sasuke chuckled, "Do you forgive me..?"

"Hn. I just wish that you could have punched him harder." They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night. This time never leaving each other's side.

* * *

**Goodbye Note From Aly (cakes!) : **Sorry for all the misusage of grammar and all that, I kinda had to rush the ending. I was hoping for a bit more excitement but I was brain dead while typing this. It's been a while, ne? Why don't you guys message me and we'll chat! Well then, laters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aly's Note of Winsdom: **Hello! Sorry it's been a while but you know, with everything happening and all I got a bit sidetracked. Anyway thank you for all the reviews it made this chapter possible, cause believe me if I didn't get any reviews I wouldn't update! Anyway how's the heat treating all of you? It's freaking hot as fuck here in where I live which is in California. Don't you hate when it's fucking so hot that when you step outside you start sweating? Gosh, that annoys me. Shit. Oh yeah, I decided to follow Lexy's thing about Tenten and Ino being stepsisters because it saves me the trouble of mentioning another family. Hope you don't mind. See how lazy I am? Haha! Seriously, you people need to feel like chatting and PM us. Cause we really wanna start making Fanfiction friends ;)! That means YOU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters!

**Le Summary: **_Sugar Babies. Term used for young women searching for wealthy men who willingly pay for their education. WARNING: Sugar Babies will not fall in love with their Sugar Daddy. Seems Sakura's having a hard time with the warning_

* * *

The news about what happened yesterday at the Founder's Ball was the gossip all over town. At the moment Sakura was sitting in Mary and Kiseki's room, playing with the doll set she promised Mary. It was a pink doll mansion with a couple of barbies that she and her best friend, Miracle, shared. The thing was huge and both little girls were obviously enjoying themselves. Mary sat in Sakura's lap with Miracle right next to them. They spent almost three hours together now and Sakura's back was starting to ache, "Miracle, Mary. I'll be right back okay? I'll go get you two a snack." she smiled at the two little kids and walked herself out stretching her back on the way.

Walking into the small kitchen, Sakura reached on top of the fridge and retrieved three small bags of Ruffles. Deciding to make time pass a bit more she opened her bag and reached in while looking at the small calander posted upon the fridge door. Knowing that nothing important was going to be coming up any time soon, she sighed at just looked at the tiled floor, thinking. Yesterday was so chaotic that she was afraid to step foot outside. Sakura hated the attention she got from wearing that dress, but she made it worse because of the encounter she had with Kiba.

After that happened though everything was close to perfect. Sasuke treated her with the respect she deserved, and once in a while he would wrap his arm around her waist when another man was hitting on her. Sakura blushed whenever it happened and the man would leave giving Sasuke a glare. She was able to keep the dress, shoes, and well everything they bought her. That night, Sakura was able to meet Fugaku and Itachi. Sasuke's father and older brother.

They were almost alike, both tall and intimidating. The only difference was Itachi's was just a facade and he was playful and fun when his father was out of sight something that comforted Sakura. Also after the incident, Naruto introduced her and Hinata to some of their friends. They met Nara Shikamaru, Oroso Sai, Yamanaka Tenten, and Yamanaka Ino. The Yamanaka's were totally different which isn't a surprise since they were step-sisters.

When the night came to an end all eight of them exchanged numbers with each other. Everyone was to keep in touch. In fact, they were going to have a get together kind of thing at Ino and Tenten's house on Tuesday. When she finished with her bag of chips she threw the empty bag in the trashcan before walking back up the stairs to play somemore with Mary and Miracle. Tuesday was coming soon, and she could not wait until she could see Sasuke again.

Sasuke is ready pay for her tuition fee, which was a good thing since Sakura had already enrolled. They were to visit the school in a week's time, a few days after the get together they were supposed to have. She dismissed herself from her two younger family members and walked toward her own bedroom, "Hmm. There really isn't much to do. I'll just go ahead and call Hinata-chan... Oh wait, she said something about going on a date with Naruto. Ino-san? No, probably busy..." As she pondered whether what she should do Faith called her name from downstairs, "Coming!"

Faith was unpacking some cans as she placed them in a cabinet, "Sakura. Seems I forgot to buy some grapes... would you go out and buy some for me..?"

"Sure. There's nothing else to do. Green ones right?"

"Yeah. Mary loves them. Here let me give you the money.." she trailed off reaching for her worn out wallet as Sakura was slipping on some ballet flats that she loved so much.

As she finished putting them on, Sakura smiled at her then shook her head, "Don't be silly. I have the money. Just give me a minute to go upstairs and get my purse.. Seedless green grapes coming right up!"

* * *

The nearest store wasn't very far away that's why Sakura thought it would be nice just to walk. On her way there, she hummed a song that popped into her head. She was in a happy mood and she really didn't know why. Her pink locks were tied into a very messy bun since it was pretty warm outside. The store was barely a five minute walk away which she was really thankful for. No way was she going to walk to a place that's thirty minutes away.

As she entered through the double automatic doors, the air conditioner hit her face welcoming her. The soft tune she hummed didn't stop as she grabbed a small green basket. Knowing exactly where to go, she let herself aimlessly walk around since there was no need to hurry. Two minutes slowly passed as she came across the fruit section her emerald eyes gazed the fruits searching for the circle shaped green wonders. She was also a big fan of green grapes. As she grabbed the package, she tossed it in her bag and on her way to the cash register, she grabbed an Arizona Iced Tea Rasberry Flavored, and a slice of chocolate cake.

When she finished buying her items, she looped her hands through the holes of the plastic bags. In her calm state, she walked slowly towards home. There was no rush afterall. As she finally reached her house - her house that held so many memories. But something was off. Not because of the feeling deep down in her stomache, but the fact that the front door was broken off its hindges. And the door has fallen forward, making it easy to know that someone broken in. Who in the world would break into a house in daylight? Frozen for a second she worried for her family. She knew better though.

Sakura ran toward an alley and took out her phone out of her pocket. Surprisingly, she didn't call the cops. Only one person in her mind would come by quickly enough. Someone strong and amazing. Someone like, "Sasuke? Sasuke. Thank god I got a hold of you!" She was panting, she was scared. Terrified.

_"Hn? What happened? Where's Faith?" _

Her emerald eyes started to water as everything moved so quickly, "Someone broke into my house. I don't know what to do! I'm scared!"

_"Calm down. I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in just a few minutes, don't go anywhere near your house. When you hang up that phone of yours, call the cops. When you see someone exit your house - hide. Do you hear me?" _Like an idiot, Sakura nodded even though he couldn't see her. When she heard a few honks then a dead dial tone, she knew that Sasuke would be here in a few seconds. Rushing, she dialed the police and gave them directions with the current situation.

Two more minutes she heard loud crashes and booms from inside her house. Her legs started shaking terribly. Sakura was very tempted to enter the house despite Sasuke's warning. Her ears than heard two high pitch screams and that's where Sakura lost it. That person hurt Kiseki and Mary. She knew that Sasuke would be here anytime soon but her family needs her right now.

Fisting her hands and inhaling deeply she prepared to go in. She just hoped that the man or woman wasn't armed in anyway. Sakura wasn't a fighter - that mushc was obvious. Either way, she was going to fight for her family. Sakura tip-toed into her house. She hopped over the fallen door hoping not to make a sound and hoping tha ther foot wouldn't get stuck in some way. As Sakura stared a tthe hallway that stretched down, she saw fallen furniture. That made her heart jump even more. Her ears picked up soft thuds coming from upstairs.

She softly stepped around and stopped beside her opened door, Sakura shut her eyes. She regretted what she just did. Sakura didn't have a weapon in her hand, much less no how to fight. She hoped that Sasuke was creeping inside her house already. Someone roughly grabbed her shoulder and she screamed - loudly. Sakura was yanked back and was clearly shocked when she saw Sasuke there glaring at her, she knew she was going to be in deep shit.

Suddenly, the rusting in her room stopped and she could feel Sasuke tense. The figure slowly walked out of the room and saw Sasuke. Sakura was shoved toward the staircase as the man and Sasuke got into a fist fight. Knowing that this was her only chance she ran past the man and into her room, "Sakura! What the fuck are you doing? " he shouted ducking to dodge a kick.

"This is my only chance to find my brothers and sisters. I'm not leaving them here." She said searching each room, "Fuck." she whispered growing desperate. Sakura ran pass Sasuke once again to check downstairs. Sasuke was holding up well, just a few scratches here and there. She knew Sasuke could handle that man so the only thing she was really worried about was her family. Her heart started to drop to her stomache. She hoped that she wasn't to late. There was the sirens of the police of her front door and they suddenly came charging in. They found Sasuke stumbling down the staircase and as he shouted that the man was on the floor knocked out they went to check it out, but still held their guns pointed at him.

Sakura stood in front of him comfirming that he was really innocent. They slowly placed their guns down and scouted the area, "You have to find my brothers and sisters! I can't find them. Please.. help me.." croaked Sakura shutting her eyes tightly. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, allowing her to cry. The cops urged them to wait outside. And with the help of Sasuke dragging her out of the house, they now sat on the side walk. The pink haired woman was crying her heart out. She would blame herself if someone was hurt. She could've walked faster on her way home. But if she did, where would she be now? Dead? Lost? Beaten?

Tears started to flow down her cheeks, her family could be dead. She started to think of each one of them. All twelve little siblings that she took care of. There was Ronnie which reminded her a lot like Naruto. He was also really into noodles which made them much more alike. His cute brown hair contrasting nicely with his grey eyes. He was merely thirteen but acted way more maturly than his age. Ronnie's smile would light up anyone's day. He was loud and friendly to anyone he would meet.

There was also Hinara. The sporty chick who was just seven. Her favorite sport was basketball and Sakura used to play it with her all the time until the sun would set. Sakura remembered that after every game they had she would ruffle her dark brown locks and Hinara's bright brown eyes would sparkle. She missed the rest of her family as well. Faith, Kiseki, Mary, Ronnie, Hinara, Jacob, Eddy, Kiaru, Halu, Aki, James, Manato, Yumi. They were one big happy family.

The ground was cold as she wrapped her arms around herself crying. Someone could be dead. She wished someone was there to comfort her at the moment. Someone to hold her and tell her that things will eventually be all right. She jumped when a hand was creating smooth circles on her back, Sakura turned her head to look to her left. Then she realized that someone was there for her.

"Sakura..." he whispered softly. Without a second thought, Sakura jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Sasuke felt strange but a warming sensation. Cause of that, he didn't push her away. Sasuke instead held her closer as she sobbed into his chest. Sasuke didn't dare tell her to stop crying, she had a reason to. Her family could be dead. Who did she have left? Of course there was Hinata but she wasn't here right now to comfort her best friend.

"Sasuke.." she choked, "I don't know what to do if one of them gets hurt. Honestly, I don't even think I'll be able to sleep in that house. Where am I going to go for tonight? I can't go to Hinata's house because her dad doesn't like me cause I'm an orphan. I don't know anyone else who will let me spend the night for a couple of days... This is just horrible!" She cried as she thought things true. Sakura didn't have any money with her only about twenty bucks left. Not nearly enough to rent a hotel room.

The fact that she has no where to go for tonight made her cry even harder. Sasuke then embraced her in a hug once again, "Sakura. You'll stay with me. My mom would be glad to help. We have extra room and we could get you some clothes. You don't have to step into your house for a while. Let's head over there now.. okay?"

"But what about the cops, they'll probably like to talk to me."

Sasuke pondered for a moment, "You're really terrified right now. I think they could hold it off until to at least tomorrow."

"I think you're right... Thank you.. For everything."

* * *

**Aly's Goodbye Note: **You don't know how long this chapter took me to write even though this chapter is short as fuck. I've been so busy lately so I apologize. I'm hoping that this story will be updated faster but it's unlikey because school is starting and yeah, you know what that means! So yeah.. Leave us a messege to chat with us! ;D! All right. Uhm. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note of Wisdom With Aly-cakes: **Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile right? I forced myself to get my ass started on this chapter.. I'm getting really bad at making time! It's a trait that I'm not really proud of. Anyway, I just finished reading, 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' by Stephen Chbosky. A very dear friend to me let me borrow it and she promised me that I would relate to it in someway. Usually I can't read a book without at least a pinch of romance. But I really do love this book. I related to it in so many ways just in a female version! Haha! For those of you who did read it, what did you think of it?

Anyway moving on. Let us just skip the disclaimer.

* * *

She was nervous for a reason she did not quite know. Sure Sakura has been around guys before but this was Sasuke! More specifically, her _baby daddy_. And they weren't supposed to fall in love. Sakura cursed at herself for actually thinking that he was really sweet and very handsome. Sakura mentally punched herself once more for even thinking that. She silently followed Sasuke as he led her to a spare bedroom. Her green eyes were still puffy from all the crying she did just a few minutes before. Luckily, Sasuke talked to the cops and asked them not to talk to Sakura until two days time. Some part of her wanted to know the information as soon as possible, but Sasuke told her that a few days to clear her mind would work to her advantage. Sakura didn't argue because she trusted him.

"This will be your room for as long as you're here. Go get yourself clean. I'm going to go tell my mother and father that you'd be staying here."

He was about to walk out the door once again before she grabbed his arm, "... Sasuke.. I don't have any clothes to change into.."

Much to her surprise he smirked, "Look around the drawers and the closet. We keep things stocked up just incase something like this happens. Everything's clean so there's nothing to worry about. When you're finished go downstairs." Sasuke turned around once again and was about to close the door softly when he heard her small voice saying 'thank you' and for some reason, it made him smirk once more. An unknown feeling then boiled in his gut, a feeling that warned him to be careful.

* * *

The long hot bathe was what she needed, it unknotted her muscles and made her relax. Her thoughts faded as the water soothed her. Sakura could have fell asleep but she remembered the events that happened and tears started to fill her deep jade orbs. As they fell she couldn't tell which was a tear and which was water but she didn't care. Her family could be gone. Her only family. Silent tears ran down her face as she finished her shower.

She stayed in her room for a good thirty minutes as she waited for the redness of her eyes to slowly turn back to white. As she waited she was wrapped up in a towel searching around one of the many drawers in the room. Sakura picked out a clean pink underwear that still had the price tag on it and she pulled out a white bra that fit her perfectly. A few seconds passed while she was still searching around and soon enough the past events slowly drifted from her mind momentarily. At the moment she told herself that she was going to pretend everything was all right. Sakura wore a black high wasted skirt with a plain white tank top she found.

Much to her dismay, she found no makeup anywhere so Sakura just tied her pink hair in a bun. Looking in the full length mirror she realized that she wanted to know what happened, not wait to find out. Yet Sakura didn't do anything at all. Pulling a fake smile on her face, she walked out of her guest room and down the long staircase. Sakura could really care less on how she looked.

Sasuke was in the living room watching television but when he heard her come down the stairs, his head turned and there was a sympathetic look in his eyes. Weakly, she smiled at him. It was clear to him that she wanted nothing more than to just sleep everything off. He nodded, silently telling her that things would go by quickly. Honestly, he didn't even know why he even cared.

Dinner was quiet and no one even dared to make small talk. Not like Sakura cared, she wasn't all that hungry anyway. Sasuke on the other hand was glad she wasn't making an effort to talk to his father. I mean, there wasn't anything wrong with him but he was just so intimidating that it was frightening. The man was all work and he was against any girl that walks through his front door without him knowing her. Luckily, he read Sakura's resume and he didn't really mind her and the fact that Sakura is in a tough situation made him go easy on her. The only sound was the sound of the forks and spoons squeaking against the plates. Mrs. Uchihadidn't seem the least bit displeased. By her facial expressions she acted as if nothing was wrong. Sakura was thankful for that and so was Sasuke.

Itachi seemed annoyed with something but didn't an effort to talk about anything. His dark hair was tied into a low and very loose pony-tail and his dark eyes were lowered into slits as he glared at the content on his plate, "Excuse me. I don't feel like eating.." Itachi sighed and dropped his fork on his plate. Sakura looked up at him and wished she could have just stood up and said something like that. But of course, she didn't want to be so rude.

"Are you sure Tachi-chan? You hardly even talked this evening.." Mikoto was obviously worried. She also placed her fork down, although much more gentle then when Itachi carelessly dropped his fork. Sasuke and Fugaku seemed unbothered by what was happening and continued eating. Sakura wondered how they could have been so calm when something was obviously bothering Itachi.

"When does he ever make an effort to talk..?" mumbled Fugaku stuffing a slice of steak in his mouth, "Let him be."

Mikoto frowned but then nodded, "If you get hungry it'll be in the microwave." Itachi didn't reply as he left the room never once replying, "I'm worried. He has never acted like this before..."

"He's a man, Mikoto. Just like women we men have our odd moments. We just need time to clear it all up, so don't bother Itachi about it. If he wants us to know, then he'll tell us, we can't just go barging into his life."

"I supposed you're right.." sighed Mikoto. A few moments of silence passed before Sasuke's mother returned her attention to Sakura, "So darling, are you enjoying your stay so far..?"

Sakura smiled weakly, "Yes. Thank you for taking me in at my time of need, I really do appriciate it. If there really is anything I could do in return please tell me." Her tone had no emotion and Sasuke was apparently the only one who noticed it although he kept his mouth shut.

Mikoto smiled back at her, "You're already doing so much for us already! Whenever you need a place to stay know that we're always here. I hope all the clothes you found in your room fit..."

"Yes. They fit perfectly on me." Being the girl she was, she smiled as she happily placed food in her mouth and chewed. For a second, she was really happy that Mikoto was so kind to let her stay. Sakura really liked Mikoto-san. Emerald eyes stared at Sasuke's family. Mikoto was so kind and loving and caring but her husband was the total opposite. He was quiet and a bit harsh to his sons. Fugaku expected so much out of his sons, that's what made Sakura worry. Itachi and Sasukemust feel so stressed from it all. Although she did wonder how she would know if she didn't have a father herself?

After dinner was finished, Sakura thanked everyone for the meal and was about to walk up the stairs until Sasuke called her name, "Is there something you need, Sasuke?"

"I'll walk you to your room." He said walking right past her, "This house is huge. You could get lost if you just wander around," he said still walking ahead. "Well are you just going to stand there?" Sakura shook her head and smiled at him with a nod. Together they walked to her room. For the most part it was silent, Sasuke didn't mind it one bit. He actually kind of liked it but Sakura started playing with her fingers because the silent bothered her to a great extent, "Why're you so tense? I'm not going to do anything to you... who would?"

Sakura frowned at him and nearly punched him, "Hey! That's rude you know! I should punch you for that! God! I'm your guest!"

"And your also my girlfriend so I could treat you however I please."

"I'm not just a girl you could mess around with, all right?" Sakura crossed her arms and turned away from Sasuke glaring at the wall, "You know.. I really do - HEY!" she bumped into his back from his sudden stop, "Why'd you stop?" Sakura fell on her butt and she gave a hard glare to the man above her.

Sasuke turned around to look at her, "Pft. Your fault that you weren't looking where you were going. Be more careful next time, would ya?"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she screamed pushing pass him to enter her room for the night. While in her room, Sakura started pacing back and forth while grumbling useless insults at the man. Then she realized what Sasuke did. He made her forget the event that happened earlier. Even if it was for a short minute he still made her forget for a while and Sakura was really happy for that. After she brushed her teeth, changed into silk pajamas, and removed all traces of makeup Sakura laid in bed and came to a conclusion.

Sasuke wasn't really all that bad afterall. And with that thought imprinted in her mind, she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Yes. I'll tell her myself, it's better if Sakura hears it from someone she's familiar with... That's right. She's staying with my family and myself for the time being until everything settles down... Uhm. Not really we're still thinking about it... Understood. Bye." Mikoto slowly pressed the 'off' button on the phone and frowned sadly. She was dressed in a summer dress that flowed around beautifully. The conversation she just had about Sakura really bothered her and crushed her heart.

"Tell me what, Mrs. Uchiha...?"

At first Mikoto gripped her heart out of surprise, "Oh dear! Don't scare me like that! Hah," she laughed but it was pretty obvious that she was out of breath "you nearly gave me a heart attack! Sakura-darling. Call me Mikoto, it'll make me feel less old." she winked and smiled and Sakura returned the friendly gesture. As a few seconds passed, Mikoto's warm and friendly smile faded and Sakura looked at her strangely with pure innocence.

Then she remembered the conversation Mikoto had with the person on the phone, "Mikoto-san what was it that you were going to tell me? I just overheard the conversation and I couldn't help but wonder," Sakura placed bit the inside of her cheek for a second then she continued, "and if I'm not mistaken you were frowning right after you hung up.."

"You really are observant. Why don't we go out to the backyard for a cup of tea and some sweets and I'll tell you then." Sakurahappily nodded and excused herself to change. Mikoto stood alone for a few seconds and whispered to herself, "I'm sorry, Sakura." Sakura was obviously enjoying herself as she sat down next to her baby daddy's mother drinking some tea and having a slice of cake that was freshly baked. Sakura tied her pink strands into a high pony-tail and to go with it she wore a summer dress that reached just below her kness. To go with this bright floral patterned dress, she wore some white sandals.

The older woman smiled, "I've always wanted a daughter.. A girl that would cherish moments like these. I do love my two boys but they don't really enjoy sweets so when I bake a cake or even some cookies they don't even take a bite." Sakura slowed her chewing and let her continue on, "At one point I found out that I was pregnant with a baby girl. You wouldn't believe how happy I was, I already planned everything out. Then I got into an accident... I was on a bus one day and the passangers were unaware that the driver had been smoking marijuana and had been drinking..." Both of the lady's eyes watered. Mikoto quickly wiped her tears away with a tissue that laid on the table, "Anyway. I lost my baby that day and I was devastated. I could sleep for days."

"Oh no.." Sakura whispered.

"I hope you don't mind me thinking of you as a daughter even if you're just here for your uhm... job. "

Slowly, Sakura placed her tea up back on the table and looked up at her shyly, "I don't mind at all. In fact I'm glad that even though I'm doing this job that I'm able to study and be close to your family. I'm surprised you guys took me in so quickly. I just hope when all this is over that I'll be able to say goodbye easily."

"Goodbyes are never easy, Sakura." Mikoto stared at her with so much intensity as if hoping that she wouldn't have to say the next few words. By the way Mikoto said those words Sakura knew that her family was gone. No words were exchanged after a while, the backyard was filled with sorrow and heavy sobs. Sakura felt as if someone ripped her heart out, squeezed it then carelessly threw it away. Silently, the mother walked over to the crying girl and embraced her to help take the pain away, "Let it all out, darling." Mikoto encouraged rocking back and forth as Sakura cried on her chest. They stayed like that for a good five minutes.

As they were nearing the fifteen minute mark, Sasuke walked in the backyard and immediately ran to his mother's side asking what the matter was and before his mom could even reply Sakura's sobs grew louder and her hold on Mikoto got a bit tighter, "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Sasuke irritated that he didn't know why his 'girlfriend' was crying.

"I don't have a family anymore.." whispered Sakura softly as her sobs started to quiet down. He froze as he repeated the words into his mind. Sakura's family was dead and she was more alone than ever now. Sasuke said nothing, what was there to say? There was a long silence as Sakura stared blankly at the green grass. Slowly she let go of her "boyfriend's" mother go and bowed down, making sure that her face was hidden under her pink mask, "I'm sorry. Excuse me.." And she walked away still not lifting her face up. Sakura ran to her room as fast as her legs could take her right when she entered the house she was currently living in.

"Mother. When did you find out?" asked Sasuke still staring off in the direction Sakura ran off in.

"I got a call this morning.."

"And every single one of them is gone..?"

"Yes. But two bodies were missing.. I believe the name was Mary and Kiseki."

"Why didn't you tell her that?" asked Sasuke surprised.

Mikoto looked down sadly, "Do you really think that telling her two people of her family is missing is really a good thing to tell her at a time like this..?"

"They could be alive!" he argued.

"Or dead." his mother stated and Sasuke stayed quiet because he knew that that was a possibility.

"She still has the right to know." And with that said he turned to walk back into the house to tell Sakura at how Kiseki and Mary could still be alive. Although that was a slim chance, it was still enough to get Sakura's hopes up.

* * *

When Sasuke entered Sakura's room, his onyx eyes found her curled into a tight ball hugging a pillow burying her face in it as she cried. She was unaware that he entered the room and Sasuke stared at her as his eyes softened. She was still dressed in her summer dress and it flowed around her. He walked to her side and kneel-ed in front of her form and his hand was shaking as he reached forward to stroke her hair.

From the sudden contact, Sakura looked up and Sasuke saw that her eyes were read and puffy and tears streaked down her face. She stared up at him for a second then buried her face back into the fluffy pillow she held tightly onto. Then after a minute or two of Sasuke stroking her hair, she scooted over to the left side of the bed as Sasuke's arm fell onto the now empty side of the bed.

He knew what she wanted him to do. It was really quite simple. To make her feel better, he climbed onto the bed and when he laid down Sakura held tightly onto him and her tears started coming up again. Sasuke froze for a good minute or two although that didn't matter to Sakura. He still took the time to come to her room and try to comfort her. Even if he didn't return the hug, he was still there to stroke her hair as she cried.

After another five minutes Sakura stopped crying and was now just looking up at the ceiling revisiting the memories she had with her family, "Sakura.." He called her name cautiously and she looked at him curiously. It seemed that he had a lot to say. Sasuke was not looking at her as he said the next few words, "Kiseki and Mary... There's a slight possibility that they are still alive.."

Her eyes widened as she sat up to look at him, "How..?"

Sasuke also sat up straight, "The police haven't found their bodies so the person who did this might have kidnapped them.."

A tiny spark of hope sparked Sakura's heart, "If that's true then why aren't they doing anything?"

"They're doing everything they can. We just have to wait."

Out of no where Sakura stood up and walked over to her closet she found some black skinny jeans that seemed to fit her, although they were one size to big, she wore then under her dress. Sakura didn't really care that Sasuke was in the room as she changed, she lived with thirteen other people so she was really comfortable with her body. She found a grey tank top and she turned around so Sasuke wouldn't see her bra and she put it on. Sasuke turned his head away to give her some privacy, "Where do you think you're going..?"

"I'm going to go out and find them. What do you think?" she replied as she placed on a black leather jacket.

Sasuke snapped his neck towards her, "Have you lost your mind? Think Sakura. Let's say you do find this person, what would a girl as small as you are going to do?"

"...I'll kick the guy's ass."

He raised his eyebrow then shook his head, "And if they're armed?"

"..." she had no words and she stopped in her actions of filling a black backpack full of clothes, "What am I supposed to do Sasuke..? I can't just sit here."

He stood up to walk to her side, "You can. And you will. My mother called Hinata and she said that she'll be over as soon as she can."

"But Kieski and Mary..."

He placed his larger hand ontop of her smaller one. Sakura turned her head to look straight into his onyx orbs, "I promise you that if they're still alive that you'll see them once again. The police will find them and if they can't, then we will. All right..?"

An idea then popped into Sakura's head, "No," she then smirked as she looked at the man, "how about this. If in two weeks the police don't find them we're going to go out and try to find them." As Sasuke stared into those slightly red emerald orbs he thought it through.

"How about two months..?"

"No! Who knows what could happen to them in those two months? Three weeks. That's as far as I go."

Sasuke then thought again. If he remembered correctly, his dad had a collection of guns. If somehow they could get their hands on that stash then it'll be a piece of cake. And he owned a black car that would blend into the night, "Fine. In three weeks if they don't find them the both of us will set out but we won't do anything drastic. We're not ninjas.." he muttered as he turned to leave.

Sakura smiled at him and as he opened the door she called his name, "Hn?"

"Arigatou..."

* * *

**Goodbye Note: **Uhm. Well! A lot of drama right? And it's only the fifth chapter! I hope this isn't going that fast for you all. I've worked my butt off for this chapter.. I skipped my homework for you guys! Haha! Don't mind the grammar and spelling errors all right? Cause I'm getting sick and yeeeah. To make this chapter comeplete I would love some reviews from you all on what you think about this chapter. I won't give any hints on what's going to happen on the next chapter. So you guys just have to keep your eye out for that one! Once again I'm really sorry for the major dely. I'm trying to manage my time more wisely so I could get more time to work on this story!

**Review? (:**

**PDA OUT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from Aly: **_Hey hey hey! Hope you guys have a great holiday! Think of this as a Christmas present, okay? I've got no time in my hands so I hope this really does make up for lost time. I know this chapter is a total 'eh' and it's so fucking boring, but I decided that I wanted to slow things down. I don't really want to rush anything so you guys have to bare with me, okay? Here we're going to introduce other characters from Naruto. So I hope you guys don't mind. I promise you that things will get exciting soon. _

**Words of Wisdom: **you may not end up where you thought you'd be, but you always end up where you're meant to be.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Would you all really believe me if I did say I owned Naruto? Yeah? Well I wonder what you guys are smoking. Haha!_

**Summary: **_Sugar Babies. Term used for young women searching for wealthy men who willingly pay for their education. WARNING: Sugar Babies are not to fall in love with their Sugar Daddy. Seems Sakura's having a hard time with the warning._

* * *

"If only someone contacted me then I would have gotten here sooner." reasoned Hinata as she sat on Sakura's current bed. She came as soon as she could to comfort Sakura who was looking through her closet to find something to wear to hang out with Hinata, "I'm so sorry." Sasuke had called her earlier this morning informing Hinata on what had happened with Sakura's family. Hinata quickly let a few tears out before she got dressed in her favorite pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt and some white wedges.

Sakura looked back at her, "It's all right. The Uchiha family has been helping me through it." She pulled out a green long sleeve and a pair of ripped jean shorts that seemed to be her size. She also pulled out a pair of black slouchy leatherette ankle boots that still had the price tag tied on the side. Without even paying attention to the price, she ripped the tag off and dressed in front of Hinata. The two were like sisters for goodness sake they were comfortable with eachother! As she dressed Hinata blabbered on about how life with her and Naruto were doing great and that he was going to take her to dinner tomorrow night, "That's great, Hina-chan. I'm pretty sure he's going to ask you out." she said while walking to the jewlery box that was filled with different kinds of jewlery.

"Do you really think so, Sakura?" she said with glee as her pale eyes shone brightly. Sakura smiled and nodded at her as she finished clipping on a silver butterfly necklace around her neck, "Wow! Imagine. Naruto-kun and I and you and Sasuke-san!" Hinata smiled at the thought.

Sakura looked at her in surprise - if Sakura was drinking a cup of water at the moment then she would've choked on it, "What?" she yelled turning around to face her best friend, "That's impossible! Why would you even think about thinking something like that?"

Hinata winked at her before standing up to walk towards Sakura, "Face it, Saku. You have to admit that Sasuke's cute right?"

"He may be cute but he's utterly annoying!" argued Sakura throwing her hands up momentarily.

"Irritating?" asked Hinata questionably.

"Exactly!" agreed Sakura looking at her friend.

"Unemotional?"

"Yep!"

"Drop dead sexy?"

"YEAH! Wait. Hinata-chan!" frowned Sakura and glared daggers at her, "That wasn't funny!" the pink haired girl frowned at her best friend but finished getting ready. Hinata stood up and walked toward the door she entered through and waited for her friend to follow. They both walked down the stair case - both laughing at what previously happened as they passed by Mikoto who smiled at them.

She told them to enjoy themselves before the front door clicked shut. Mikoto was thankful that Sakura had a friend like Hinata, she could already tell that the girl would be with Sakura through thick and thin - nothing would tear the best of friends apart. Fearing as if something might occur to the two friends she screamed her son's name.

* * *

Their feet took them around the shopping center as they chatted about their current lives and their problems. They both walked into an expensive looking store as they browsed the clothes rack. Even though Sakura now has money to buy at least one article of clothing from the store, she still wasn't used to the idea of throwing money away from clothes when you could probably find the same exact clothing but at a cheaper price.

Hinata on the other hand was pretty wealthy but didn't really flaunt it around. She spent her money wisely but on some days - much like this - she would just go all out and bought whatever she wanted, "What do you think about this...?" she asked holding up a brown dress that had was long and looked just utterly disgusting. Sakura looked around to see if any workers were looking at them, when she concluded none were she stuck a finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound.

After four long hours, they sat at a coffee shop with their bags filled with clothes pooled around their feet, "This has been a very productive day." commented Hinata happily counting the large bags pf her own, "Wow. Ten. Not bad.."

Sakura gaped at her, "TEN? I only have three!"

"We all have our days when shopping gets the best of us."

"I have yet to experience that." They both laughed hysterically for no apparent reason. Sakura smiled at their friendship, moments like these she treasured the most. What would she do without friends? Without Hinata? Without Sasuke? Where exactly would she be? Silently she imagined having a family with real parents and sibilings. Surely she wouldn't experience the pain she felt last night, right?

Hinata looked at her, "You okay..?" she asked softly her hand laying over Sakura's. She snapped out of her trance and pulled a small smile just for her as she nodded.

"Excuse me, do you guys mind if I sit here? Every where else is full.." a voice said from behind Hinata. Sakura looked up and observed the girl, she had long blond hair that was tied up into a high pony-tail, her baby blue eyes matched her pale sking tone perfectly. She wore a purple halter top and black short shorts on this warm sunny day. Hinata and Sakura both nodded and the girl sat herself inbetween them, "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"Hinata Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you.."

"Sakura Haruno."

Ino nodded and then smiled at her two new friends, "I haven't seen you guys around here before. Did you two just move in or something?"

"We've been here our whole lives but we rarely come to this side of town.. I take it you're here often..?"

Ino smiled as she sipped her Java Chip Frappuccino that she recently purchased, "I guess you can say that. Or you can say that I practically live here! I visit here every weekend and I come here whenever I can. You can say I'm a shopping addict."

Sakura pointed at her drink, "You do know that that has about four hundred calories? I didn't know you'd be such a pig.." she smirked as the blond's face slowly turned red. Probably from anger.

"What did you call me, Forehead?"

"What I'm saying is that I'm enjoying this Soy Strawberries and Crème Frappuccino that only has two hundred and fifty calories while you're gulping down that four hundred calorie drink. I wonder how you're able to keep fit.. Heck. I wonder how you're able to squeeze in into those clothes that you're going to buy, pig."

Hinata silently watched as they throwed insults at one another, she sipped her Vanilla Bean Crème Frappuccino. At one point she saw that they were getting closer to each other's faces so she decided that it was time to break up the argument. Although, Hinata smiled on the inside. The two just met and they already act as if they've known each other for the longest time ever, "You guys..! Stop! Jeez. You guys just met and you're already acting like children! It's irritating! Sit down and enjoy your drinks. Now."

Ino looked at her bewildered, "I thought you'd be the shy type, Hinata. Nice to know that you could be fiesty."

"For your information, she is shy. I guess that your ugly face was too much even for Hinata-chan to bare."

"You take that back!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"YOU GUYS! STOP!"

The two bickering children mumbled an apology to Hinata and sank down to their chairs. For about two minutes they all quietly sipped their drinks. Hinata was enjoying the peacefulness that settled upon them but then frowned when Ino spoke, "So. Anyone got a juicy love life?"

Hinata smiled to herself, "I'm hoping to get a boyfriend by tonight.."

"Nice," commented Ino nodding at her proudly, "I need a name!"

"His name is Naruto Uzamaki and - "

"Hold up! Uzamaki? You mean that annoying loud blond?"

"Well at least she has a man, I bet five bucks that you don't, pig."

Baby blue eyes playfully darkened at Sakura as she scoffed, "F.Y.I I'm in love with this guy.. and he's just amazing..."

"What's his name?" asked Hinata softly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata and Sakura snapped their heads to look at the newcomer and then slowly looked at each other as she continued, "If I see any girl - that isn't me- even looking at him I swear I would rip their limbs apart and feed them to the dogs." By the look in Ino's eyes Sakura knew that she was speaking the truth. This girl would do anything for Sasuke's attention. A shiver ran down Sakura's spine, if Ino found out that Sasuke was her baby daddy then she would be screwed.

"A-Ano.. Ino-chan. Sasuke-san.. He.." she started.

"He sounds like a total jackass." said Sakura cutting her friend off. Desperately, Sakura looked down at her wrist- which held no watch - and laughed nervously, "Look at the time. We gotta go. Come on Hinata." Hastily, the two grabbed their stuff as quickly as they could and smiled back at their new friend as they walked away. By the time they got to Hinata's car they were panting, "That was close. There was like fire in her eyes.." she said stuffing their belongings into the trunk.

"What if she does find out..?" asked Hinata. Sakura sighed and shrugged not knowing the answer herself. The pink haired girl almost groaned at the thought of her with no limbs, she shuddered and almost cried at the scary and horrifying picture, "Do you think it's all right if I get ready at the Uchiha mansion? Or do you wanna go to my house?"

Sakura looked at her, "Let's just go to the Uchiha mansion. Plus, how would I get home with you and Naruto sucking face? Not really the sight I want to see before I go to bed." Hinata blushed furiously as she continued to drive silently. Sakura laughed at her friend's face as she turned on the radio to fill in the silence in the car. As they pulled up to the mansion Sakura and Hinata ran up the stairs with the many bags arcoss their wrists.

When they entered Sakura's temporary room, Hinata quickly hustled to the shower to rinse her body and to wash her hair for her big date. Meanwhile, Sakura pulled out Hinata's a black strapless polka dot dress with elasticized empire waist and a-line skirt. It features ruffle trim along either side of the 4 button placket. The dress was was only one of the few outfits that Sakura picked out for her best friend. She admired the fabric before laying it on her bed and then took out Hinata's brand new pair of black sequined flats that the saleslady suggested.

The pink haired girl also pulled out a black compact shoulder bag that went with the rest of the outfit perfectly. Sakura knew that Naruto would most likey be paying for the meal so Sakura advised Hinata just to place make up in it for touch ups and some breath mints and perfume. But just incase Naruto was somehow short on money, Sakura secretly stuffed one of her own twenty dollar bills in there. As Hinata emerged of out of the bathroom in a white robe, they heard a high pitched shriek of 'Sasuke-kun'. The voice was all to familiar and both of them froze and they tensed up, "Oh no." groaned Sakura.

Hurried footsteps ran up the steps and went to the door next to Sakura's room. Which was Sasuke's, "Sasuke-kun! Open up!" wailed the girl banging on her door.

"Hn. Yamanaka." a low voice said. Hinata and Sakura were nearly pressing their ears against her door trying to make out the conversation.

Ino giggled, "No need to be all formal. We've known each other well enough, right?" she purred. Sakura nearly gagged and Hinata looked at the door strangely.

"Yamanaka." warned Sasuke. Sakura smirked because she knew that he was going to kick her out, "Not right now okay? I've got a lot on my mind.." Sakura gasped in shock, his tone actually was soft and loving.

The pink haired girl gagged toward Hinata who softly laughed. Suddenly, Hinata pulled Sakura from the door and nearly pushed her toward her bed with an innocent smile at her, "No more eavesdropping! Time for me to get ready and I can't do it alone!" winked Hinata.

"Fine fine. But we can't make to much noise," she whispered, "Ino might hear us."

Pale eyes looked at her oddly, "I don't see what the big deal is.."

"Weren't you listening to Ino earlier today? She'll tear my limbs apart! I can't live without my limbs! I would just die! I mean I would never be able to pick up a pen! Ever!"

"Or an apple!" said Hinata laughing.

"Yeah!"

"Sasuke's dick?"

"Y-No! I'm not going to fall for that one again!" Hinata laughed as she grabbed her bra and panties and her dress then walked into the bathroom. Sakura glared at the closed door before clutching her chest where her heart was, "What's this feeling? I've never felt this way about anyone before.." she shook her head and stood up as she continued to speak to herself, "I can't let this stop me. This is for the money, Sakura! Don't you dare start to like him. Don't you dare!"

She flopped herself on her bed and stared at the white ceiling. She thought about Sasuke and hs perfect hair and that smirk he had. How his eyes were empty but in a sexy way. How his hair was perfect every second of everyday. Just how Sasuke was himself infront of many people. "Okay. It's just a crush.." she whispered to herself, "A harmless crush.."

* * *

**Goodbye Note from Aly: **_Sorry the ending was rushed! Hinata's a bit out of character, right? I wanted to throw something a bit new to Hinata because the old shy Hinata is getting a bit boring! I wanted to get this chapter done before New Years and everything because I've been busy lately. So yeah I don't really have much to say anymore so I guess this is see ya later! I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note from Aly: **_It's been a while right? Well I've been pretty brain dead and I'm sure that this chapter kinda sucks assbutt but I do hope that you guys could see through the crappy ness and still love this story. I've been pretty sick lately and I have finals next week so you could say that I'm pretty stressed. I've been meaning to finish this sooner but I'm really busy now-a-days! It sucks having no time to work on this. Anyway let us proceed and get this story on the road! _

_**Words of Wisdom: **When people can walk away from you, let them walk. Don't try to talk another person into staying with you, loving you, caring for you, or staying attached to you. When people can walk away, let them walk. Your destiny is never tied to anybody that left.  
__**  
Disclaimer: **Yes I own Naruto, unicorns roam the world, and in two weeks I'll be married to Sasuke Uchiha._

**Summary: **_Sugar Babies. Term used for young women searching for wealthy men who willingly pay for their education. WARNING: Sugar Babies are not to fall in love with their Sugar Daddy. Seems Sakura's having a hard time with the warning._

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" exclaimed Hinata bursting into her large room. Sakura ran out of her own bathroom with her hair still wet and a thin white towel wrapping around her hourglass figure. Sakura looked around frantically trying to find out what the problem was, "What happened? Is everything okay?" Her pink hair was dripping wet as water ran down her arms. she ran to Hinata and gripped her forearms surprised that she managed to keep her balance, "Why were you screaming?" she asked truly worried.

Hinata looked at her and frowned, "You remember Ino right?"

"Crazy lady that would rip anyone's limbs off for staring at Sasuke? Of course. Why?" she replied at the riduculous question.

"We met her at the Founder's Ball! Remember!" exclaimed Hinata. Sakura looked at her questionably and then she realized that her best friend was right. They met Nara Shikamaru, Oroso Sai, Yamanaka Tenten, and Yamanaka Ino that night. The soaked girl -not in that way you perverts!- paced her room still only in a small white towel keeping her from the cold that surrounded her room, "I heard that they're all at the mall and they brought along Sasuke." said Hinata hinting at an idea that was forming in her head.

Sakura then looked at her in surprise, "You know if we get caught we're dead right?"

"We could just play it cool.. and just 'casually' bump into them at the mall." Who knew that Hinata could be so evil? "Plus it's normal for people to be going to the mall now-a-days!"

"I guess we could do that.. but let's hope that we don't get caught." said Sakura and after a while she smiled at and nodded, "Let's go!" She said as she attempted to walk out her new bedroom door.

Hinata's small voice then stopped her briefly, "You know you're only in a towel right..?" she stated looking at her best friend. The pink haired girl nervously laughed and walked to her closet to change into a pair of light skinny jeans and a cream colored top that had black bows printed all over it. She tied her pink hair into a cute little bun and stuck a bobby pin that hand a small white flower attached to the end in it. Her pink bangs framed her face perfectly as she grabbed a pair of sunglasses that she found in a drawer. Hinata patiently waited in her white capris, light blue V-neck and her pair of black sandals.

Sakura turned around and smiled at her best friend, "All right! Let's go." As they walked to Hinata's car. As they sat themselves comfortably Sakura was curious on exactly why they were going through all the trouble to do this. She also wondered what kind of relationship Ino and Sasuke had. She wasn't jealous or anything she was just simply curious. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

On the way there they turned on the radio and started singing the lyrics together. Momentarily, Sakura forgot about her problems and focused on the presence of her best friend and the beat of on of their favorite songs. The sunshine warmed their pale skin as the sun rays made their hair shine even more, the wind blowing - raping their hair- but they enjoyed the time. They sang out loud to 'That's What You Get' by their favorite band; Paramore. The girl's voices were a bit off but nevertheless they still enjoyed it, "Let's hope that there's a bunch of people there today. Less chances for us to get caught."

"Mhmm," the driver agreed as she took a left, "You haven't been to the mall in a while right?"

"I never really saw the reason why to be tempted to buy things when you have money. But now we have a reason to come here to it doesn't really matter. Wow. It looks bigger than before!" Sakura gaped.

Hinata giggled at her lightly and lowered the volume to the radio, "They had it redone. Bout time too, I'm pretty tired of seeing the same stores over and over and over again. They put new shops here too! They even placed a dessert place in the food court!" Sakura smiled happily and laughed when Hinata's stomach growled, "Maybe we should go get some grub before going on our mission."

"We could burn calories while looking for them too!" Sakura smiled cheekily.

Hinata laughed as they both entered the mall suddenly being surrounded with shoes and clothes, "Maybe we should do just a bit of shopping for a bit." suggested Hinata eyeing the pieces of clothing.

"Just a bit." agreed Sakura as her emerald eyes caught site of a very cute pair of red heels, "We're bound to run into them sometime anyway."

Hinata then looked at her as she placed a shirt back, "Isn't the whole point to be secretive about it? To not get caught?"

"Ah who cares!" smiled Sakura as she pulled out a plain shirt then placed it back with a look of disgust. Honestly it was really cute but it just didn't fit the taste of Sakura. They walked around with aimlessly and walked into random stores to actually search for clothes. Sakura ended up buying one shirt it was plain but it was cute, it was grey and white striped tank top with a small breast pocket. To go with it she bought a necklace of a cross that was really beautiful, "This will go with those black leggings I found this morning!" said Sakura excitingly.

Hinata approved of the shirt, "You hungry?"

"I'm more thirsty. I'm feeling tapioca express.."

"I want a slice of pizza!" exclaimed Hinata smiling happily. The girls giggled and made their way to the food court but then Sakura pulled Hinata into a random store and gasped at her, "What happened?"

Sakura gulped, "I just saw them! If we past by they would surely see me! I mean how could you ignore two girls with strange hair colors? Oh god! We're dead! We're caught! We're screwed. Oh god, oh god. What are we going to do? Shit!" cursed Sakura pacing back and forth infront of her best friend who was looking worriedly at her, "Maybe we should just run for it.. but they will catch us before we even take three steps from this place!"

"Sakura-chan?" whispered Hinata but was totally ignored at the pink haired girl continued pacing back and forth gaining the attention of the bystanders near by. Getting tired of her best friend pacing she took a hold of her shoulders and shook her back and forth lightly, "Get a hold of yourself! They won't suspect a single thing! We have to grub later time to put this plan into action."

Sakura then pouted for a second, "But I wanted my strawberry icy!"

The indigo haired woman laughed lightly at her best friend, "C'mon. I think we could hear them if we go near the door.."

* * *

"Sasuke you asshole!" exclaimed Naruto, "I don't get why you didn't want them to ccome out with us! I mean we all met them before right?"

"We did?" asked Ino sipping on her sweet tea as she stared at Sasuke's cool and collected form right next to her, "How come I don't remember?"

"Cause you're an idiot." answered Naruto smiling brightly. Ino was about to stand up and smack some sense into the boy but then they heard a loud gasp behind them. Ino snapped her neck toward the sound but then raised an eyebrow when she found nothing standing there, "That's weird.." commented Naruto. Apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed. The blond looked at Sasuke and noticed that his eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

Tenten then stood and smiled, "Anyway. back to the topic. I wanted to see Sakura and Hinata again! They seemed pretty chill."

Ino then chocked on her tea, "Sakura and Hinata?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "What a drag."

"Shut it Nara." glared Ino, "When did we meet Sakura and Hinata?"

"Founder's Ball? Helloo! Where have you been ? Weren't you listening to our conversation?" Tenten then smiled, "Well you were kinda drunk at the time.."

"Kinda? Ino was wasted! I just remembered her throwing a tantrum after Sasuke-teme refused to have sex with her." said Naruto loudly then picking up a french fry and stuffed it into his mouth. The said female glared at him refraining from standing up and giving him a good punch. Sasuke seemed unfazed by the comment and leaned against his chair comfortably. Neji sat silently next to Shikamaru as they enjoyed everyone's presence - not like they would admit it. Tenten was laughing her butt off as Naruto continued insulting her step sister.

"Seems like Sakura and Hinata are here." commented Shikamaru opening his eyes and staring at the store they were hiding in. They weren't too far from it just a few feet and Shikmaru spotted the pink hair almost immediately. Slowly they emerged with a guilty look on their faces as they hauled their bags behind them, "You guys aren't really good at hiding." said Shika lazily.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What're you guys doing here?"

Sakura then froze and looked at her feet, "Uhm.. I got bored at home so Hinata said that we needed some shopping time.. So here we are!"

"Hn. Where's my mother?"

She tensed as Ino looked at her confused and angry. Sakura laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "How should I know where your mother was? I only met her a few times!" Sasuke then got even more confused and he was about to speak up once again but then she cut him off, "Do you mind if I get a word with you, Sasuke?"

"Hn." As they walked away from everyone to a semi-quiet spot, "What's this about..?" asked Sasuke crossing his arms across his chest.

She sighed, "You can't tell them anything. Nothing at all."

"And why not?" he asked raising an eyebrow staring that the girl who stood near him. Sasuke had to admit that she was really pretty and despite what she's been through she was still able to smile throughout the day. But he knew better, he knew that she was hiding all those tears behind that smiling face.

"I don't wanna die by the hands of Ino." she whispered honestly. Sasuke's eyes sparkled with amusement and Sakura then looked up at him, "Thank god that she was drunk at the ball. She said that she would rip anyone's limbs apart for even staring at you! I'm way too young to die, Sasuke! Promise me.. Promise me that they won't find out! About anything, kay?"

"I don't get why this is such a big deal," His eyes softened slightly, "it's just Ino.."

Her heart clenched at the soft look on his face as he spoke Ino's name, "Just don't kay? I don't want things to get complicated."

Sasuke's face then suddenly turned serious once again, "You're the one who's supposed to follow my rules. Not the other way around." he grumbled slowly.

"Just this once," she smiled, "you might actually like doing favors!"

"Hn."

Sakura then smiled at him as she took them to get her strawberry icy from tapioca express tugging an unwilling Sasuke along, "Oh. What's your relationship with Ino?" she asked innocently.

Sasuke turned to her with that sexy smirk on his face, "Why? You jealous?"

She then blushed and playfully punched his arm, "Idiot. I heard you guys the other night so I just wondered."

He seemed unfazed, "Ah. Course you would hear that. I was so wasted one day and she was willing - and she was offering - so I decided why not." She was amazed that he could talk about it so openly as if Sasuke was speaking about buying a piece of candy from the store. She awkwardly sipped her drink as they both walked back. Part of her wanted to know more about this other side of Sasuke but at the same time she didn't. But there was one thing for sure, he wasn't tell the whole story. If it was just a one night stand then why did he look as if he was in love with the girl?

"How could you talk about it so openly?" she whispered more to herself than to him.

Sasuke smirked as he shrugged, "Not my fault that I'm so hot." She rolled her emerald eyes as she pulled away from her strawberry icy. Sasuke then tugged on her arm halting her from walking any further. She looked at him curiously, "You got your drink all over your mouth."

She smiled at him gratefully and looked her lower lip, "Is it gone?" His onyx gaze never left her lips as she licked it once more, "Sasuke? Is it gone? Earth to Sasuke!" Finally snapping out of his trance he shook his head and replied with his usual grunt. As the finally reached the table filled with their friends everyone seemed very content except for Ino who was glaring at the female who was holding a strawberry icy.

"Thought you didn't know Sasuke-kun, Sakura." she accused her baby blue orbs glaring at her.

"I never said that!" responded Sakura holding her hands in a defensive manner, "But I did say that Sasuke is an asshole. And he is." She received a glare from the man himself as Sakura laughed. Pulling out a chair, she sat comfortably next to Hinata and to her right was Sasuke. Ino still hadn't stopped glaring at her and Sakura decided to ignore it but knew that she had gotten herself in some trouble.

Tenten was the one who broke the ice, "I love your shirt where'd you get it?"

Nervously she fiddled with her pink locks, "Oh.. I don't really remember! I just know that it was a while back. Sorry I can't really remember..." No way in hell was she going to tell them about living with the Uchihas.

"So you going to school?" asked Tenten.

"I'm starting in two weeks.." I replied happily.

"Oh really? What're you hoping to become?"

"I want to be a doctor!"

As time wore on they all learned more about each other. Sakura learned that Tenten wanted to own her little dojo and train little kids so that they wouldn't be bullied, she also wanted to become an author. Apparently she had published her own book already but it didn't go as well as hoped. Shikamaru continued to doze off boredly stealing glances at his secret crush. Neji and Sasuke only engaged in conversation when necessary but none of the girls minded - except for Ino but that's another story - so they continued to chat about themselves.

Ino sat quietly - only talking when they got on the subject of boys, shopping, or Sasuke himself. Soon Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata all left at the same time saying that Hinata's father - and Neji's uncle - needed them to be home and Neji was Shikamaru's ride home. So that only left Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura. Tenten acted as if nothing was awkward between them and continued chatting. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted Ino lick her thin lips as she stared at Sasuke - who was thankfully ignoring her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Tenten winking at her.

Sakura smiled, "I guess you can say that but it's probably going to be over soon." she spared a glance at Sasuke who rose an eyebrow at her, "Just a feeling you know?"

"I feel you. Neji and I had been on and off for the last week." she frowned, "I don't know what's wrong! Everything was going so well! Maybe he does just think of me as a guy.." Tenten looked so sad about Neji that Sakura couldn't help but hug the girl. She would need to talk to Neji herself to fix her friend's relationship. There was a ringing sound and then Sasuke pulled out his iPhone and answered. The three girls fell silent and attempted to listen in the conversation.

"Yes mother I'll be home soon and I'll have Sakura with me."

The blond of the group snapped her neck to face Sakura, "You know his parents?" she seethed.

"Uhm. Funny story.." started Sakura smiling sheepishly, "Our parents know each other... well... knew.." replied Sakura sadly.

Although Ino didn't catch the gloomy atmosphere as she continued to interrogate her, "How? Why?" Sakura was thankful that Sasuke butted in and hauled her away saying that his mother needed to have a very serious talk with Sakura. Inwardly, Sakura was scared but she knew that Mikoto-san wouldn't do anything that would put her in an uncomfortable situation. The woman was simply too sweet.

"So what's the problem?" she asked questionably as he started the engine of his car.

"You've got an assignment." he said, "Don't make plans the next two months, got it?"

"What? Why?"

He glared at her, "You're annoying. Why can't you just do as I say?" She crossed her arms and looked outside the window watching as building passed by. The other person in the car and sighed as they stopped infront of a stoplight, "You're going to be training to become a 'rich stuck up snob' as you would say.."

Sakura was not pleased. Not one bit she gaped at him and then shouted, "WHY?"

"There's a party in about three months and you have to be presentable. It's the party of the century and anyone who is anyone is going to be there and my mother said that she would be the one to help you. You need to learn how to act and how to dance and we need to start as soon as possible. My mother will fill you in with the rest of the details."

"This is bullshit.." she mumbled.

Sasuke smirked at her use of vocabulary, "Don't forget who you're talking too. You're going to be really busy these next two months."

"But I start school soon! How is that going to work out?"

"We'll soon find out.." he said as he stopped in front of his house. They both walked out and Mikoto was there to greet her with a smiled on her face. She walked to her son and placed a kiss on his cheek and gave a hug to Sakura who returned it. The three walked into a private furnished room and each comfortably sat across from each other, "Mother?" asked Sasuke snapping his mom from her trance as she stared at the wall clearly distracted.

"Sorry darling," her warm onyx gaze turned to Sakura, "I'm guessing Sasuke filled you in?"

"Partly, he didn't give all the details though.."

"Well let's start with the money. You'll be getting about two thousand dollars for this assignment."

Emerald eyes widened, "That's insane! That is way too much!" Usually she received only about three hundred dollars for the Founder's ball and Sasuke bought her whatever she wanted. Okay so Sakura needed the money but that didn't mean she wasn't considering the Uchihas, she knew they were rich but even she didn't know what to do with the money.

"Don't be silly. In this assignment you have to sacrifice precious time and you'll actually have to work hard!" argued the mother who laughed. And for a second, Sakura actually though on what Faith would say if she had ever found out what she was doing. Sakura half listened to Mikoto as she explained things. Her mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of her family. She knew she had to face reality on what could be a possibility. Which was death of her remaining two family members. But she didn't dwell on it because Sasuke made a promise to her.

A promise that she'd make sure that he would keep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aly's Note Of Wisdom: **Hey everyone! Here's another chapter and boy I have been having the hardest on thinking what to do with this story. I had everything planned out, I really did until I accidentally deleted all my notes so now I'm blank on this story. But I'm doing my best to think of something and quick so please understand! Anyway I was going through my pictures on my laptop named 'Fanfiction Inspiration' and -yes I do have a folder dedicated to this site - it really did help me! Oh and the fact that my laptop suddenly broke down didn't help and I didn't get it fixed until recently! I'll try and update faster!

* * *

Things were getting really complicated in my life. I honestly thought that this whole sugar baby thing would be a piece of cake and I would be enjoying my new life of getting paid and getting everything I wanted. I started veterinary school two days ago and things are going pretty well I locked myself in my room all day studying. I studied so much that yesterday Mikoto-san had to drag me out of my room to eat dinner. My training would start in about two weeks so I had two weeks to get as much studying as I can in. Hinata told me that Sasuke and Ino used to be real 'close' if you know what I mean. Okay. They use to be fuck buddies and they kind of still were. When I found out I was slightly hurt I mean he was my boyfriend! Oh, excuse me. Pretend boyfriend. He was my pretend boyfriend and my sugar daddy.

And just cause I have a small crush on him doesn't mean that he I care about his love life - because I don't. I really don't care if he and Ino were doing the dirty behind closed doors. I don't care that Ino saw his probably glorious body and I don't care that he lost his virginity already. But why does it hurt?

The police found something that might lead them to Kiseki and Mary but their time is nearly up. Sasuke and I would be leaving on Saturday night to go out and find them - which is in two days. He promised and I learned that all Uchihas keep their promises. I still pray that they're safe everyday. I don't know what I would do if the only people in my family were gone. I can't stand the idea. But I'm getting better in putting a stupid smile on my face and just getting through the day with Sasuke by my side. Knowing that he's standing next to me sometimes is enough for me to not fake a smile. I was scared because I just might actually fall in love with this guy.

* * *

She laid there just thinking with her school books scattered around her. Each was a different color for a different subject. Glancing at the alarm clock next to her bed she sighed. Sakura had been studying for three hours already and her head was starting to hurt. It was already four in the afternoon and she only had a hot pocket to fill her empty stomach. Sakura groaned at her hunger but was way too lazy to actually get up and feed herself. Her mind pondered about everything and she gave another sigh. Just then her new cell phone that Sasuke bought her started ringing and she stood up to answer it, "Hello?" she said into the mobile device.

"Hey Sakura. It's Hinata are you busy?"

"I'm just studying but I think I need a break. What do you have in mind?" answered Sakura honestly.

"Eh. I was just bored and I kinda had a feeling you were studying again." said Hinata on the other end. Sakura smiled softly, Hinata knew her so well, "So how you taking the news?"

Sakura sighed and sat on her bed once again, "What news? So many things have been going on even I have trouble keeping up."

"Don't blame you. Let's start with Sasuke and Ino."

"I like him, Hinata. Even if it's just a bit there's something about him that makes me want to learn more. He's so mysterious and there's just something about him that keeps on pulling me in. But at a time like this I don't need a heartache you know? There's so much going on and I wouldn't know how to deal with the whole 'fuck buddy' thing between him and Ino. It's not like he likes me anyway. After all this is done I'll be walking out this door and he wouldn't care."

"You might surprise yourself, Sakura." said Hinata softly, "Sasuke is more relaxed when you're around and even Naruto noticed that he looks happier when you're around."

Sakura scoffed at that thought, "That's insane. Sasuke wouldn't give me a second glance. He could care less, Hinata and you know it." Sakura Haruno was totally unaware that Sasuke himself was standing outside her bedroom door listening to her entire conversation. Sasuke was shocked but he didn't dare show it. He wondered who told her about him and Ino because he was sure as hell he didn't even hint at it.

It was true though. He and Ino had a relationship where they used each other to get rid of their sexual frustration. It was going great and Sasuke actually thought of making Ino his official girlfriend until she started getting clingy and just plain weird. She would curse at any girl who even glanced at him and she nearly killed a girl for talking to him. She was just too much for him to handle so he called it off. Although she would still and try to get back into his life. It was all really irritating to him. Why couldn't the girl take the hint?

Sasuke sighed and backed away from the door so she wouldn't even think he was there. He walked back into his room and shut the door softly there went his plans with chilling with Sakura the whole day. As time passed Sasuke got really bored flipping through the channels on his plasma screen television in his room. His phone vibrated on the nightstand next to him, as he turned his body to reach for it it groaned when he saw Ino's name displayed on his iPhone, "Great.." he muttered sarcastically. Sasuke read it and actually considered going over to Ino's house. Not for sexual purposes but just because all of their friends were there.

Hah. You thought that he would actually go over there to have rough sex with her!

Sasuke replied saying that he'd be there in a few minutes and that he would ask Sakura if she wanted to come with him. At least he'll have a few minutes alone with the girl that he had taken a liking into. Sasuke walked back to her bedroom door and knocked softly silently praying that she wasn't on the phone talking about him anymore. He opened the door as he heard her voice inviting him in, "Oh hey Sasuke, what's up?"

"They're having a kickback at Ino's house right now, you wanna come?"

Sakura smiled at him and shook her head, "I'm not really feeling up to it. All this studying is making my head hurt."

"That's what you get for being stuck in this room all day, you sure you don't wanna go? This is the last chance."

She frowned because she really did want to go but her massive headache was stopping her from doing so, "I really don't feel up to it today. If I was better I would go! I think I'll spend some time with your family, if you don't mind.."

Sasuke smirked at her, "Go for it. I might be home late so don't wait up for me."

Sakura scoffed and crossed her arms, "Why in the world would I wait for you? You could come home tomorrow afternoon and I wouldn't care." He smirked at her because he knew very well that what she said was really wrong but he decided to keep his mouth shut, "Tell everyone I said hi okay? Don't forget!" He nodded and walked back into his room to get changed into a plain black hoodie and some jeans, Sasuke was disappointed that Sakura refused to accompany him with their friends but didn't force her into coming and hanging out with them. That would mean that he actually wanted her to spend time with him. And Sasuke would much rather keep that feeling to himself.

She frowned and laid back down on her bed and rubbed her abnormally large forehead and frowned. Maybe she should have gone out to hang out with her friends for a while it might have done her some good. A few seconds passed before she stood up to tell Sasuke that she was going to go out with them but of course nothing went her way and she heard the front door snap shut. Sakura cursed at her late decision, "Now what?" she asked herself.

"Sakura! Can you come down for a minute?" Sakura heard Mikoto scream from downstairs. Smiling at the fact that someone actually wanted to spend some time with her she proceeded her way down the stairs in her grey sweatpants and her blue long sleeve shirt. As she arrived in the kitchen where Sasuke's mother waited. The older woman smiled at her happily, "Are you busy?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not at all. Although I've got a slight headache from all the information I sucked in.."

Mikoto giggled and smiled at the pink haired girl before turning her back to her and pulling out a large chocolate cake, "Do you mind helping me decorate this? To help you get your mind off things?"

Nervous laughter came from Sakura as she stared at the large sweet, "I can't really decorate anything.. but I'll be happy to try!" The two females smiled happily and chatted like old friends as the smeared white frosting against the chocolate cake, "Who is this for, Mikoto-san?"

"No one really, I just felt like making a cake." she answered honestly slicing strawberries to place on top later on, "So whenever you want a slice then go ahead and take one because I know for a fact that Sasuke and Itachi won't be even looking at this."

Sakura rose an eyebrow and paused her movements for a moment, "They don't like sweets?"

"Itachi actually enjoys it at some points but Sasuke absolutely hates it. He said they do nothing but give you cavities. I believe that he got that trait from his father.. I don't understand how they could live without any sweets! I kinda think it's unhealthy for them. Whenever you can, can you make Sasuke eat some sweets?"

Sakura actually giggled, "Sure thing!" Just as Mikoto was going to speak once again her phone rang and the soft chimes filled the kitchen room as the loud bells echoed down the hallway. Mikoto excused herself and answered her phone smiling as she answered which made Sakura curious on who it was.

"Yes Sasuke I'll tell her but just know that you're stealing my baking partner! We're having an outstanding time decorating this cake. It really looks delicious!" Sasuke's mother then smiled at and hung up and place her phone on the counter top next to the chocolate chip pieces, "It was Sasuke, he told me to tell you that he has been trying to reach you on your cell phone but you weren't answering."

She frowned and her innocent eyes gleamed, "Oops. I must have left that phone upstairs, I wonder how many times he called me.." she spoke softly to herself, "Anyway, what did he want?"

"He told me to tell you to get ready because he said that you were going to spend the rest of the day with him." The heartbeat of the teen aged girl skipped a beat and her mood brightened almost instantly. Emerald eyes sparkled with excitement and she didn't need Mikoto to tell her to run upstairs to get ready because she was gone in a flash, "Silly teenagers. Always making relationships difficult." the mother mumbled to herself smiling as she placed the final touches on her cake.

The teenager that has been going through a lot the last few months sprayed some of her favorite perfume from Victoria's Secret that she had received from Sasuke one time they were at the mall. She smoothed out the long sleeves on her red cardigan and pulled down on her black tank top underneath revealing more cleavage. She smiled at her reflection and braided her hair to one side. Sakura lifted her skinny jeans higher when she felt them slide off her hips a bit. The whole process only took about fifteen minutes.

"Sakura! Are you ready yet?" screamed out Sasuke from the bottom of the stairs. It startled the girl because she didn't even hear the front door shut. She did not think that he would arrive here this fast, "Oi! Sakura!"

"Calm down a bit will ya? You only called like twenty minutes ago. Hardly enough time to get a girl ready." She said to him walking down the stairs in her newest pair of black TOMS, "So what are we going to do today?" Sakura noticed that his hair had lost some of it's volume from this morning when she first saw him and that his eyes were just a tad bit red, "Hey. You look tired. You okay?"

Sasuke nodded as they walked to the silver car that belonged to Sasuke, "Yeah. How does a movie sound?"

"Ugh. No. I'm not up for a movie right now. How about we just go out and eat? I'm pretty hungry and you took me away before I even got a chance to taste your mother's cake! " Sasuke rolled his eyes but nevertheless drove them to a nice restaurant and when they arrived Sakura stared at him in surprise, "When I said dinner I was thinking of a cafe or something not something all fancy. We're not even dressed for it!"

Sasuke gave her a strange look, "I'm actually willing to spend money on you yet you want to refuse?"

Sakura then giggled in happiness, "Well if you're paying let's go eat!" she exclaimed throwing a fist in the air and smiling brightly. Almost instantly, she jumped out of her 'boyfriend's' car and walked inside the very ostentatious room. The lights were dim and it reminded Sakura of a television show, she frowned because it was almost too romantic for her. The fact that she was crushing on the guy she was with didn't really help her situation either. The excitement in her died down and she wished that she actually chose the cafe over this place. There was small and calm waterfall towards the back with Christmas lights surrounding it making that particular area an eye catcher.

There was a table for two in front of it making it possibly the most romantic place in the whole restaurant. It certainly beat the table by the kitchen doors, that's for sure, "Yes. We'll take the table over there." she heard Sasuke say, and as she turned to face him she saw his finger point to the table in front of the small waterfall. Sakura groaned on the inside.

"Why'd you take this table?" seethed Sakura glaring at him as they both sat down.

Sasuke stared blankly at her, "You were eyeing this table ever since we got in here." he said bluntly not really caring on where they sat as long as he was able to eat a delicious meal with one of his friends. It was strange. Before, to Sasuke Sakura was just another girl that would be gone in just a few months but now he was slowly starting to consider her as a friend. And that was a big step for Sasuke.

"I was glaring at it! This place is all to romantic to be here with you!" she explained sighing as she glanced at the menu.

The male rose an eyebrow and looked at her intensely, "Are you saying that I can't be romantic?"

"Exactly." she mumbled boredly but on the inside she was freaking out. Sakura didn't know what to do or what to, she has never been in this situation before. Let alone in a fancy food place I mean seriously. The same waiter that led them to their table came back to take their order, "I'd like to have the spaghetti with a garlic bread on the side. I'd also like to have the raspberry iced tea as a drink. Thank you."

When the waiter left after taking Sasuke's order he replied to Sakura's early comment, "For your information I can be romantic when I want to be."

"Is that so?"

"Hn."

Sakura grinned evilly, "We shall test that. For the rest of the night you must show that you're romantic. That means no insults." she said winking at him.

"Fine. May I start off saying that you look gorgeous tonight." he said lowly. His voice sent shivers down her spine but she forced herself to stay strong and to not give in to his enchanting actions. So instead of replying all Sakura did was raise a perfect pink eyebrow at him, "I mean that too."

A small blush crawled at the back of her neck as she tried oh so hard to stop it before it reached her face, "Flattering." said Sakura taking a sip of her raspberry ice tea, "Do go on."

"Your eyes are the brightest of them all. I get lost in them every single fucking time I stare into them." He said. Sakura believed that he was actually lying and that he was saying these sweet things just because she said so but she enjoyed every single second of it, "You hair is beautiful even though you just woke up I would love to run my hands through them during a hot make out. And your body. It's just out of this world, I would give anything to have you squirming under me as I pound into you."

That did it. Sakura's face turned a light shade of red and Sasuke smirked at what he accomplished, "Sasuke. I said romantic not seductive!"

"So you're saying that I'm seducing you?"

Sakura sighed and twisted some spaghetti on her fork, "I wish I should have stayed home with your mother baking that cake."

* * *

**Aly's Goodbye Note: **Pretty crappy and uneventful chapter so it's not all that entertaining but the next chapter Sakura and Sasuke and everyone else will set out to find Sakura's younger sibilings! So excuse this crappy chapter and wait for the next one to come out! Once again I am very sorry for this lateness and for the shitiness of this whole thing. I despise this chapter but my life has been spirling downwards so it's hard for me, ya know? I really am trying to update though!


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from Aly: **_How is everyone? :)! Anyway I hope that you guys don't mind this being oh so late. I was just so busy lately! Yes I know it's summer but just cause it's summer doesn't mean that I get a break. I got places to go and people to see and it isn't all that fun. Usually when I get home I knock the fuck out. Yes, we are aware that we're super behind on our stories but we're trying here!  
_

**Words of Wisdom: **Respect people's relationships. So many fish in the sea, don't try and mess with the one that's caught.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and if I did the next episode would involve Sasuke and Sakura having sex. Juss saying. :)

* * *

"Good. Now head up, shoulders back and walk." Mikoto's voice echoed down one of the long hallways in the Uchiha mansion observing a pink haired teenager who lost absolutely everything. Sakura was forced in a tight long sapphire evening gown to start her training to become a perfect rich 'snob' as she called it, "Think graceful, Sakura."

Sakura sighed and exhaled calming her mind and relaxing her muscles. The book on top of her head wasn't really helping with her balance, she stumbled about a thousand times already and she felt completely idiotic when a maid came in to give them some snacks because they would always leave giggling no doubt they witnessed one of her clumsy moments. She didn't know how Mikoto-san was able to stand in the same room without even laughing, but Sakura did catch her smiling when she fell on her bottom once, "I don't get why you rich people spend all this money on clothes and events." muttered Sakura.

Mikoto giggled softly and watched as Sakura once again tripped, "It's fun decorating and being able to buy whatever you want."

"I bet it is." commented Sakura as she concentrated. When she tripped on the long sapphire dress the door opened and Sasuke came in with a bored expression on. Sakura turned and she glared daggers at him, "What the hell are you doing here? Can't you see we're busy?" she frowned as she saw him smirk at her fallen form.

"You called, mother?" said Sasuke completely ignoring the girl in the sapphire dress.

Mikoto smiled at her son and nodded, "Yes." she walked over to a large expensive looking radio and took the remote on top of it as she walked in front of the two teenagers, "I need you and Sakura to waltz."

Sakura stiffened. She didn't know how to waltz but she knew that that particular graceful dance was so intimate it scared her. Sasuke and her's face would be so close that their faces would touch.

"Sakura do you know where the waltz came from?"

"Wasn't it a dance for.. well poor people?" said Sakura uncomfortably.

"Yes. The wide, wild steps of the country people became shorter and more elegant when introduced to higher society. You and Sasuke will have to dance this dance at the party."

"What why?" asked Sakura a bit frightened

The mother smiled softly at the scared teenager, "It's pretty much required but don't you worry. Sasuke here is a very excellent dancer I'm sure he won't let you fall flat on your face, and we will be practicing frequently so you don't trip in front of thousands of people. And they'll probably be recording everything so we're making sure that you're not the star of the show. " Sakura gulped and panicked in her mind, "Oh dear. I just made you worried didn't I?"

"Just a tad." whispered Sakura considering the many possibilities of her falling on her face in front of thousands of people. And being recorded for the whole world to see. For a second she regretted having Sasuke as her 'sugar daddy'. But it was just for a second because the pros outweighed the cons by a long shot. Suddenly there was soft instrumental music that filled the room. Sakura then snapped back to reality when Sasuke grabbed her from the waist and pulled her closer.

"Just follow my lead."

She never got what that means so she nervously looked at him, "I have no idea what the fuck that means."

Sasuke sighed, "Step back with your right foot. Gracefully." As she failed to step her foot back gracefully Sasuke stopped and frowned at her and turned to his mother, "Mom. Would you teach her the basics? She dances like a dying chicken. I'll be back in a hour or two. Oh. Before it slips my mind. Sakura and I will be out tonight with Itachi and some of our friends so don't wait up for us."

"HEY!" protested Sakura glaring at that awful comment she received.

"Okay. Anyway. Sakura. Sasuke will place his right hand on your waist slightly around the back. And then he'll extend his left hand to his side with his elbow bent and palm raised facing you. With that hand he'll grasp your right hand in a loose grip. You, Sakura will place your left hand on his right shoulder with your elbow bent. Just mirror his movements. Got it so far?"  
Sakura nodded as she took in the information, "Good. On the first beat Sasuke will step forward with his left foot. You should follow his lead by doing the opposite of what he does on each beat - in this case, you'll step back with your right foot."

Sakura smirked, "Gracefully?" she asked.

Mikoto smiled widely, "Yes. On the second beat Sasuke will step forward and to the right with his right foot and trace an upside down letter L in the air. He'll then shift his weight to his right food and he'll keep his left foot stationary. On the third beat, he'll slide his left foot over to his right and stand with his feet together. On the forth beat he'll step back with his right and you'll step forward with your left." As the lesson dragged on Sakura slowly started to finally get the hang of it. And she slowly started to know what 'follow my lead' meant.

Sasuke came in one hour later and they continued to practice. And after the millionth time they still couldn't perfect the waltz. Sakura tripped countless times and the irritation slowly started to stitch its way onto Sasuke's beautiful face, "Why is this so hard for you?" asked Sasuke glaring at her petite form.

His dance partner took in a sharp breath and blew her cheeks out looking much like a small cute blow fish and crossed her arms and stuck her small button nose up in the air, "How could you expect me to dance well when you guys are forcing me to do this? I'm having no fun at all."

"This isn't about having fun, Sakura. This is about making the Uchiha family look good. That is your job."

"You know you're being an ass." glared Sakura.

"Maybe that's just who I am."

"Well I don't like it." she said taking one step near him.

His blank face looked at her and smirked, "No one said you had to like me to get your money."

"You think that this is all about money?" shouted Sakura.

"Hn. Clearly it is." he muttered calmly not even giving her another glance.

Mikoto then once again appeared in the middle of them with a hard expression, "Now that's enough. Both of you. That's enough practice today. We'll meet again tomorrow to practice your dining skills. Same time same place."

Sasuke was the first to step toward the door way, but before he exited his onyx eyes landed on Sakura, "Dark clothing. Meet me in my room when you're done. Got it?" Silently she nodded and Mikoto watched the exchanged in confusion.

When Sasuke left the room Sakura was next, she smiled at Sasuke's mother and hugged her tightly for a few seconds. She didn't know what would happen after tonight. Sakura could die and she might live. People might get hurt - Sasuke might get hurt. Mikoto was so confused but didn't argue or ask what the problem was because she enjoyed hugs. Especially from someone she cared about, "Thank you Mikoto-san. Everything you have done is truly amazing."

The mother smiled at her softly as she returned the hug, "It's nothing at all. Do you mind me asking where you and Sasuke are going tonight?"

Sakura instantly stiffened as she pulled away with a nervous smile. She hated lying and she hated liars but this was for a good cause. And she was certain that Mikoto wouldn't understand and try to stop them. Especially if one of her sons were involved. With a fake smile she said, "I'm not sure. I'm hoping he takes me to a date or something." she said in a light tone playfully winking to add more effect. Wasting not another second, Sakura hustled to the door with another smile.

"I sure do hope so too." whispered Mikoto to herself. She hit the play button on her remote and began to sway by herself enjoying the peace. The out of no where she was in the arms of a man she loved very much so. Her husband, "I told you not to scare me like that!" she said lovingly pressing herself closer to Fugaku.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura stared at her reflection in her full length mirror as she saw her body dressed in all black. Skin tight black leggings hugged her legs hoping that it would keep her from the cold that the night could bring. She wore a grey tank top since she couldn't find any black ones in her lovely closet. Sakura also wore a black leather jacket that stopped just below her breasts. Her beautiful pale face was blank but her emerald eyes were burning with determination.

She slipped her feet in some black combat boots and placed a small pocket knife in them thinking it would be handy if things turned... ugly. She tried to hide her pink hair but there was not much she could do with it so she left it down hoping that it wouldn't be noticed. Sasuke told her that he had everything they needed and he knew where to go. How? She had no clue but Sakura trusted Sasuke.

Quickly, she left an envelope under her pillow hoping that if something went wrong, Mikoto and Fugaku would find it shortly after. Soft thumps echoed in the room as she walked to her door and opened it. Before Sakura stepped outside she turned and looked at her room with admiration. Knowing that if this was the last time she would see it, she wanted to remember every single detail.

It was already dark out as she knocked on Sasuke's door and opened it when he told her to come in. She blushed as she saw his dripping wet chest for a split second as he placed on his black shirt. She sat on his bed as she stared at the many weapons before her. From different shapes of knives to different looking guns, "I'm guessing you've never shot a gun before."

"Of course not!"

Sasuke sighed, "Well we still have a few minutes to spare. We'll stop by the woods and practice a few shots."

"People would surely hear us."

"Not if we use the silencer."

She smiled softly as her hands grazed the small handgun, "So what's the plan?"

He leaned against the door frame to his own private bathroom as he also slipped his feet in some black combat boots, "We're all going to meet at the woods in about two hours. There you will find out."

"Who exactly is involved?"

"You'll see."

* * *

We drove to the woods that were deserted for years and only people who have absolute no fear could with stand the pitch dark, the cluttered trees surrounding every corner, and the scary noises that filled the silent air cold air. It was said that many people committed suicide at these woods, so their ghosts were left behind haunting every person who dared to cross their home. Sakura didn't believe in ghosts but when they continued driving deeper and deeper into the woods there was something eerie about the place. Something to dark and creepy that it actually scared her just a bit.

Trees whizzed by as they drove deeper within the woods, "How deep are we going..?" she asked slightly scared.

"Just a few minutes more. We need to go deep enough so no gunshots will be heard." explained Sasuke bluntly.

Sakura looked at him strangely, "And.. You're not scared?.."

"It's just the woods.." he said looking at her as if she had grown another head. A few seconds later he finally figured out why she was kind of scared and he smirked, "You don't actually believe in those haunted ghost stories do you?"

Sakura nervously laughed and shook her head, "Of course not! What makes you think that?"

Sasuke didn't offer an answer as he slowed down and stopped the engine. All of their friends and a couple of people Sakura didn't know came out from all directions of the woods, "This is a lot of people." whispered Sakura to herself, "All to find my sisters?"

Sasuke provided no words as he stepped out of the car Sakura following soon after. The man she was with immediately walked over to a group of men in black coats with red clouds on it. Sakura stood there trying to decipher their lips but was disturbed when a familiar voice broke her thoughts, "Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto." She greeted without giving him a glance.

He smiled at her widely, "Wanna shoot a gun?"

She nodded without a second thought and Naruto pulled her away to an empty clearing a few yards south. When they stopped in the middle Naruto pulled out two python hand guns from his waist, "This here is Liam," he held the gun in his right hand higher than the one in his right hand, "and this is Janie. They're my babies."

Sakura rose a pink eyebrow, "Isn't it safer to have a larger gun?" asked Sakura curiously.

"But it's harder to hide. And you've never shot a gun before, right?" said Naruto reloading Janie.

"Of course not!"

"For now you'll be using Janie. I'm pretty sure Sasuke will hand you a makerov later on before we head out. Anyway. Shoot that tree over there." Naruto stated pointing at a tree three yards away from them before carefully handing Sakura the python, "Hold it firmly and aim." She did what she was told and brought the gun closer to her face, "No no no! If you place that gun that close to your face you'll hurt your face from the recoil."

She moved the gun farther from her face and shot - she managed to graze the tree bark and also managed to fall on her bottom eyes wide and mouth ajar. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the woods loudly. Naruto stood next to her laughing loudly. The feeling of shooting a gun was new to her but it sent a rush of adrenaline through her body. Sakura dropped the gun and looked at her hands, "What do think you guys are doing?" a voice said from behind them. Naruto turned and his face turned serious.

"Hi Sasuke." Behind the man were about sixteen people. Sakura recognized a few people but the people in black cloaks were complete strangers to her except Itachi, "I was just showing Sakura here how to shoot a python."

"Python's are more complex why in the world are you going to teach her how to shoot that gun of all guns?" asked Itachi walking over to the fallen girl and helping her up, "Here's a simple makerov. Go ahead and do some shots on that tree over there." he said pointing to the tree that she tried aiming at before.

Sasuke's face turned serious as he talked to his brother and Naruto when Sakura couldn't hear them, "I don't want her in the building. I don't even want her near it."

"Then what was the point of bringing her here?" asked Naruto surprised yet slightly angry at the fact that Sasuke didn't want to let her fight her own battle, "This is Sakura's battle not ours. We're just helping her out."

"And what if she gets hurt? Or worse. Killed?"

"Then she died trying." said Naruto glaring at his best friend who glared back thinking the idea of bringing Sakura with them was completely absurd.

Itachi then stepped in, "You both have really good points but why not make Sakura make her own decision?"

"Ask me what?" asked the pink haired woman who lost just about everything. As Itachi explained the situation Sakura frowned as her new and old friends looked at her. She gazed in Sasuke's blank onyx orbs and then looked in Naruto's fierce bright blue ones. She had made her decision when she saw a quick flash of concern cross its way in Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

Sakura sat in Sasuke's car as boredom took over her. Glancing out in the darkness of the woods she frowned, they were gone for at least two hours now. Were they still driving? Were they safe? Did someone get hurt? Where are they? Questions concerning them filled every inch of her mind nearly making her go insane. Thankfully Sasuke had left her with Tenten to keep her company and to make sure she didn't chase after them and do something stupid. Glancing over to her brunette friend and wondered how she could be so calm. Time to time she would be on the phone texting which made Sakura wonder: HOW THE HELL SHE COULD BE SO CALM.

"Calm down, Sakura." said Tenten calmly.

The said girl looked at her with a panicked expression, "How can you be so calm? I have no idea where they are, if they're okay, if one of them is hurt. Anything! I feel so out of the loop, it's frustrating." she said running a hand through her hair and clenching her eyes shut for a moment.

Tenten held up her phone and waved it in her face, "Luckily for you I know exactly where they are and if they're okay. If you're dying to know they're about fifteen minutes away from here and they are all okay."

"So no bad news?" asked Sakura hopefully. Tenten bit her lip and it made Sakura nervous, "Who?"

"Rock Lee, he got beat up and he has a gun wound on his left shoulder."

"Oh god," gasped Sakura, "We have to go over there and help!"

Tenten then turned serious and glared at her, "No. Sasuke had strict orders to stay posted here."

"Aren't you Lee, and Neji on some sort of team?"

"Yeah, but what's that have to do with anything?"

Sakura glared at her, "People who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who don't take care of her friends are even worse than scums." Somehow that hit Tenten and soon before they knew it they arrived where everyone was supposed to be. They parked in the shadows a few yards away from an abandoned comic building, "So cliche."

"We only have two pistols," stated Tenten frowning, "This will have to do until we reach them. For now we'll just knock them out we need to make our appearance unknown until we reach the others."

Sakura bit her lip nervously maybe her plan wasn't well thought out, "I have no idea how to knock someone out.." At that moment Tenten quickly explained which pressure point to hit in order to successfully knock someone out, soon they would reunite with the others and hopefully they would rescue some of her family.

* * *

The entrance was dark and uninviting. The air was thick and cold it sent shivers down their spine. Tenten kept her guard up and surveyed the area a few dead bodies filled the dark places in the room. Everything was quiet, which was odd and frightening at the same time. Suddenly, there was a gunshot that ran through the air. It came from above then, a few shouts and then multiple gunshots.

Both the girls glanced at each other, pulled out their pistols and cautiously proceeded to the stairs. As they got closer and closer to the sounds Sakura's fear was getting to her. She was debating whether to go back to the car and let them handle it but she was already at the door that lead the the fourth floor. This was it. There was no turning back anymore.

"On the count of three." Said Tenten lowly taking a deep breath and gripping her gun tightly. As she counted they opened the door and Tenten help her weapon out in front of her ready to take aim. Finding a target the second she opened the door she fired and ran behind a flipped table. It acted like a fort to Sakura and Tenten.

"Sakura? Tenten?" shouted Naruto loudly shooting another man down, "What are you guys doing here?"

Tenten was the one who answered, "Lending you some help. Where's Sasuke?" she shouted back taking the last shot of the last man on the floor.

"He's on the next level up. This place is hectic this isn't one of your best ideas." answered Naruto honestly, "Especially for you Sakura. You could get killed here."

"I'll manage. Where's Lee?"

"He's around the corner. Safe for now. But I believe we're all running low on bullets." said Naruto jogging lightly to the staircase the girls on his heels, "Sakura. Stay behind me and do what I tell you to do. Got it?" Sakura simply nodded and they opened the door to the fifth floor.

* * *

**Goodbye Note from Aly: **_Yeah. Long chapter. Pretty boring. Bye. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Note from Aly-cakes: **_Ugh. An action scene. I'm never good with these. Fuck me. -_- I'm just going to warn you that the action scenes I write are horrid so don't expect much from it! This here will.. well.. just read and find out!  
_

* * *

The fifth floor was even crazier than the last. Bullets were being shot, knives were being thrown, and the constant shouts filled the air. Sasuke was visible throwing a small knife as it made contact with a man's chest with precise aiming. The man who was stabbed fell with a groan obviously dead.

Itachi was hidden in a small hallway as he continuously shot down the men stopping them from proceeding to the last and final floor to where Sakura's siblings just might be.

"Itachi! I'm out of bullets!" yelled Sasuke urgently cursing.

"Kinda busy here," barked his older brother who then shot another man down, "figure something out!"

Sasuke cursed under his breath and in that moment his onyx eyes spotted Naruto along with Sakura and Tenten. His eyes widened, "What the hell are you two doing here?" He asked glaring at the two females.

Emerald eyes scanned him for any injuries and a wave of relief washed over her when she found none visible. The brunette smiled evilly, "To save your ass." she retorted throwing him an extra clip of bullets that she had before pulling out her own handgun, "It's not much but it'll have to do for now. Save your guns, we're all low on ammo." advised Tenten pulling out a handy pocket knife.

Sasuke loaded his gun and nodded as he got hold of a small kunai he found on the floor, "These guys are serious. They even got hold of ninja weapons, we've got to be careful!" he warned throwing the kunai.

"Sorry to intrude but can you guys shut the hell up and help me out here?" screamed Itachi ducking as a bullet whizzed passed his head. Everyone nodded as Sakura hid behind Naruto safe and sound - much to her dissatisfaction.

The adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she watched Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi shoot down the enemies. She wanted to be part of the action but she knew if she tried she would lose miserably and possibly die.

Just then the door where they came from opened again and out came a panting Neji with a bleeding Rock Lee over his shoulder. His green jumpsuit was stained and his legwarmers were cut into shreds. Behind them were Itachi's friends who seemed out of breath but other than that very stable.

Carefully they observed the situation and stood on the sidelines - hidden from the enemy's view. The shooting and the object throwing stopped and for a few moments the long hallway was filled with pants, "What do you guys want?" came a voice from the opposing side.

"You know damn well who we want back." barked back an angry Sasuke glaring at them.

"Those two brats," said the voice, "you can have them!"

Sakura's heart began to beat faster. Were they really going to give up that easily? Just as they were all about to come out of their safe spots the voice spoke again, "For that pink haired girl!"

Everyone tensed. Before anyone could respond Sakura took one shaky step towards them, leaving her out in the open for any surprise attacks. All eyes shifted to her and they were all too stunned to move. With her head held up eye and eyes burning with determination she kept a steady pace toward the abductors. The ones who murdered her family. Okay, she was having second thoughts about this. It was too late now, she was already so close.

"Sakura! What in the world are you-!" yelled Naruto making a move to step forward but was held back by Tenten. When the male turned to look at her and ask her what the hell she was doing stopping him all his words froze in his mouth as he stared in her chocolate brown eyes. The two girls planned something. With a subtle nod Naruto attempted to calm himself down. As his blue eyes narrowed they shifted to his best friend and nearly gasped when he saw the state Sasuke was in. Sasuke was trying his hardest to not run up to Sakura and pull her back and tear those men limb from limb.

His teeth gritted together and his fists were clenched. Onyx eyes were shut tight and he was as stiff as a stick. _This isn't going to end well. _thought Naruto actually kind of feeling sorry for the people who messed with him.

Sakura stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Let me see them." she demanded bravely.

"Why don't you come closer?" asked one of the men. Sakura hesitated for a second but nevertheless approached the men slowly.

Tenten looked at everyone and spoke to them in hushed voices making sure the guys couldn't hear what she was about to say, "She's going to try to knock them out. The second she does we give her cover, got it?"

No one nodded and for that she was thankful. It was obvious they heard her but they were all smart enough to keep their traps shut. All eyes studied her movements carefully. Her black combat boots stopped moving when she was directly in front of the man that was the cause of most of her recent pain. Sakura's emerald eyes gave him a hard glare as he stroked her cheek, "Boss wanted us to kill you, ya know."

"Then why don't you?" she asked glaring.

His movements froze for a second before smirking, "You're too good-looking. It'll be a shame. I'll have my fun with you then dispose of you. Just like your family." the man whispered in her ear.

Sakura stiffened, "They... Are they.. dead?" she gulped.

The guy chuckled loudly, "Of course they are. And you and those two Uchiha brats will be next."

Tears began to fill up her eyes and began to blur her vision. Why would they even do such a horrible thing? She didn't understand at all the first tear dropped and then the second. Emerald eyes were closed shut as the tears were endless. Sakura chocked on a sob before initiating the first punch toward him.

Not even a second later Sakura was being held hostage; her back pressed against the well built band and a small gun held against her temple. Her body faced her friends - which were all filled with surprise, anger, and despair - as Sakura looked at their panicked faces the tears began to flow even more. She was useless.

Emerald eyes sorrowfully shifted to Sasuke. The guy that she might just be falling for, his onyx eyes were wide and angry. Sakura smirked inwardly, at least he was showing some sort of emotion that showed he cared. The cold metal was tightly pressed against her temple and she knew this was the end for her. Some part of her was glad, she was going to be able to see her family's happy faces again.

Sakura wanted to thank her friends for all that they risked. She mouthed the words to them and gave them a smile.

_Bang._

Everything froze for a moment, it was as if god was giving her the last chance to glace at life.

The hold on her loosened slightly as she slowly tumbled to the floor. The last thing she heard was her name being screamed by a beautiful male voice.

* * *

"Sakura."_ It's that same voice again_, thought Sakura. Slowly she opened her emerald eyes and found her 'boyfriend' standing above her with concern stitched on his face. It was visible that a wave of relief set in when Sasuke finally saw her emerald orbs open once again. Behind him were some of her friends and even the Uchiha family. They were all gathered in her room.

She made an attempt to sit up but was gently forced back down with one of his pale hands. The recent events flooded in her mind, "What happened? I thought I died." she said clueless.

Naruto came to her other side and smiled down at her, "One of the bad guys felt bad and shot the other bad guy who was holding you. The guy holding you took you down with him. You probably passed out from the shock or just some weird Sakura-type-thing," he chuckled, "I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty funny just seeing you fall. You made it dramatic though -"

Tenten then pulled him back by his collar and covered his mouth and his nose and then laughed nervously at the girl in her bed and then said, "Don't mind this idiot. What he means is that we're glad you're okay." The male she was holding to slowly started turning purple and by the kind words of Hinata, Tenten carelessly dropped him to the floor as Naruto was gasping for air.

"Is everyone.. all right?" asked Sakura scanning the room.

Mikoto smiled kindly at her, "You should be worrying about yourself. Now then, I should get started on dinner." called the mother walking out the door dragging her husband and her eldest son along with her.

Sakura then noticed one person missing in the small crowd surrounding her bed, "Where's Lee?"

Shikamaru yawned lazily, "Hospital. He got hurt the most."

"He's fine though." comforted Hinata smiling at her best friend softly, "You should just rest for now. You got lucky, I don't know what I would do without you." Sakura received a gentle short hug from her best friend. There was a ding that came from her pocket, "I'm really sorry but I have to go. Duty calls." apologized Hinata then hurriedly walked out of the room.

"Geez. She sure makes a quick escape." muttered Sakura under her breath before sighing. She raised an eyebrow at the people still standing around her bedroom, "Uhm. Can I like go to sleep?" There was a few seconds of silence before Neji shrugged and walked out without a word followed by Tenten who was dragging Naruto by the ear and then everyone slowly followed except for one. Sasuke, "I don't think I'll feel comfortable with you standing there." she commented.

Sasuke patted her pink head and then walked toward the door.

Sakura then had to ask, "Were you worried?"

"A bit," he said honestly, "you two were idiots. You really could have gotten killed back there."

Tears filled her eyes, "They're dead. Sasuke, every single one of them. What am I supposed to do now?" Sakura Haruno was so lost.

Sasuke turned his head to look at her laying form, "Simple. You're my girlfriend and you're going to continue being my girlfriend until I say otherwise."

Emerald eyes glared at him, "You self-absorbed idiot!"

"Hn. We all know I'm not an idiot." he smirked.

"So you admit you're self-absorbed?" she questioned.

"Hn."

"You're hopeless."

"And you're annoying." he said back quickly.

"Cool fucking story bro." she replied sarcastically, "Get out of my room now." For the second time Sasuke managed to help Sakura forget about the recent depressing events that had happened to her even if it was just for a second. Maybe he didn't know it but Sasuke was actually pretty good at comforting even though it was kind of awkward.

Sakura then called his voice before he stepped out of the room entirely, "Thank you. For trying." With a stiff nod he left her room. With a few tears escaping her emerald eyes she cried herself to sleep as the feeling of losing every single one of your family came back. Despair and sorrow.

* * *

The next morning Sakura had asked Sasuke if they could visit Lee in the hospital. After a lot of begging he reluctantly agreed as long as the visit lasted less than 20 minutes. The sad part was that he only gave Sakura about ten minutes to get ready. With five minutes to spare she ran to his car in a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow V-neck.

In her arms she carried a beautiful bouquet of Lee's favorite flowers - lotus flowers and the white lilac. Sakura had to thank Tenten for the information on his favorite flowers. It was kind of funny to Sakura because if she remembered correctly the lotus flower meant purity and the white lilac meant youthful innocence.

And those two words described Lee almost perfectly.

Onyx eyes glared at the thing in her arms, "What the hell is that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sometimes Sakura just at to question his intelligence. A_nd he claimed he wasn't an idiot, _sighed Sakura mentally.

"Hn." he responded driving on the direction of the hospital.

When they arrived and was given Lee's room number Sakura thanked the nurse gratefully and walked toward room 473 with Sasuke right beside her looking bored as ever. As she scanned the numbers on the door Sasuke warned her about her time limit, "Stop being such a prick." grunted Sakura as she walked in.

"Sakura? What a lovely surprise!" Lee's voice was light and full of energy. Sakura scanned him and frowned when he wasn't in his green jumpsuit. Seeing him in something different was just bizarre. He was slightly pale but other than that he seemed normal. Bowl-cut, bushy-brows, bug-eyes and all. That was Rock Lee for you.

Sakura smiled at him kindly, "I brought you some flowers."

Graciously he took them from her arms and sniffed them, "Oh what beautiful sight! My favorite youthful flowers being held by my favorite youthful person." Lee dropped the flowers on the floor and got on one knee in front of Sakura, "Sakura. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Just then he stood up and gave her a thumbs up.

Sakura was totally speechless so she just stood there her mouth wide open. Apparently the hospitalized male took it the wrong way and clashed his lips on hers.

* * *

Sakura Haruno came through the front door of the Uchiha mansion with her messenger bag strapped across her chest. She had started veterinary school already and she's been in it for a couple of weeks, things were getting tough but she knew that she could handle it.

If she could handle the death of her foster brothers and sister and her foster mom then she could handle something like school and tests and homework.

Ever since the incident at the hospital, Sasuke and her began to slowly drift apart again, much to her dissatisfaction. Okay so maybe she didn't pull away but the guy risked his life for her for goodness sake. She owed him a small token of appreciation right?

Sasuke and Sakura would hardly see each other and if they did never did the spoke a word. It was as if her family dying never happened. Sasuke sure was bipolar or something. Walking up to her room the door across from hers opened.

And out came a blond. But not just any blond it was Ino Yamanaka. Sakura froze and then looked around the narrow hallway hoping for a place to hide but found none at all. So instead emerald eyes watched as Ino leaned toward Sasuke for a kiss under his door frame. Her hair was slightly messy and her clothes were slightly wrinkled.

There was also a strange stench in the air. It was obvious what they were doing considering the fact that Sasuke was shirtless. What shocked Sakura was that he didn't push her away when she kissed him. He didn't threaten her. Instead he kissed her back. "When can we tell everyone about us, Sasu?" she asked drawing circles on his bare chest.

"Hn." he answered back.

Ino sighed, "Fine fine. Whatever. Anyway I got to - Sakura?" her voice hardened as her baby blue eyes glared at her.

Sakura gulped, "I - Uh - Well you see -" Sakura twiddled with her fingers and looked down not being able to think of a reasonable excuse.

"She works here as a maid to help pay for her school shit thing." said Sasuke carelessly. He saved her from being teared limb by limb. She had to thank him later if she ever gets the chance.

Ino's fierce glare never disappeared, "Oh. I see. I heard about your family. Shame." she smiled evilly. Her tone was laced with fake concern.

The pink haired girl's fists clenched as she shifted her gaze to the floor. Slowly Ino walked toward her Sakura expected her to continue walking but then she stopped right next to her and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Don't forget what I told you about who ever even looks at _my_ Sasuke."

"He's all yours." whispered Sakura back sweetly. Sakura took a step forward and then grumbled, "Stupid Ino-Pig."

"What was that Forehead?" shouted Ino back raising her fist at her. Although the girl she was screaming at payed no attention to her as she reached her door. Sasuke was still watching everything that was happening amusement sparkling in his onyx orbs.

Sakura smiled at Ino brightly, "Oh nothing... Pig." Just as quickly as she finished that sentence she slammed the door to her room shut. A loud evil laugh escaped her mouth as she heard Ino yell then stomp down the stairs, "That pig needs to learn to not walk so hard."

Being the good student she was she quickly got four of her textbooks out and began to study.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" she called from her bed reading the books that her teacher assigned to them. Sakura broke her concentration when she heard her bedroom door softly shut, "Sasuke? What do you want? Came to apologize for your girlfriend?" she smirked.

"She is not my girlfriend."

Sakura scoffed, "Oh right. Excuse me, I meant your fuck buddy." She had to constantly remind herself that he was nothing to her. That there was no 'we' it was only Sasuke and Sakura. Nothing more, nothing less.

Onyx eyes slightly widened, "How did you -?"

"I have my ways." she grinned, "Although next time you might want to keep your voice down you have her over."

Sasuke ran a hand through his beautiful spiked hair, "That's not why I came here."

She crossed her arms as he sat on the foot of her bed, "Then what is?"

"You're off the job in about two weeks." he said seriously.

For an unknown reason Sakura's heart dropped.

* * *

**Goodbye Note From Aly: **_This chapter went by way TOO FAST even I admit that but I figured you guys waited super long enough so here it is! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Aly Says: ** _I know! And I'm sorry that I haven't updated. Don't you guys hate writer's block? I most definitely do. This story is turning in a different direction, you guys and I think I might need to change the summary sooner or later. I choose later. Well anyway, I've been too busy. I really need to get back on track with school and these stories. I promise I'll try and do better. Starting next next weekend because I'm gonna go to Universal Studios Horror Nights BITCHES! :D! I'm going to go shit my pants and I'm sure as hell that I won't regret anything. _

_Does that disturb you? Good. _

* * *

Can you guys imagine it? In two weeks my fantasy that I was living would disappear, just like that. It was Cinderella all over again. Living a fairy tale life - even just for a moment - and then have it disappearing the next.

I would be living on my own for once in my life with no one to hold my hand and guide me in the right direction. When I walk through my own front door no one would come running up to me asking how my day went, what I did, or even beg me for the most unnecessary things.

The whole thing was just ... depressing.

At least my education was paid right? I will be able to pursue my career. That is what I came here in the first place though, am I right?

I believe that ever since my whole entire family had passed my purpose here is not as it was. Maybe there was something else that I was meant to do here. Everything happens for a reason right? Let's hope so.

* * *

She stared at him confused for a few minutes. Her mouth was just about dry so Sakura gulped and opened her mouth to speak, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke stared in her deep emerald orbs seriously, "I mean what I said. Your job has been fulfilled and all your education has been paid. You will be leaving this house in two weeks."

Sakura ran a shaky hand through her messy pink hair, "Just like that? I just walk out of here that easily?" Sakura didn't like it. If she left that means she would leave the Uchiha family. Leave the loving mother, the strict father, and the caring brother. If Sakura Haruno left that would mean she would have to leave Sasuke.

Onyx eyes narrowed at her slumped figure, "Yes. It's supposed to be easy. You come in, do your job, and then leave. I believe we discussed this already in the past when we first met, am I wrong?"

She shook her head and then flopped on her soft and fluffy pillows that she would really miss once she left the place, "It's just kind of hard to believe you know? In two weeks. Oh goodness. Where would I stay?"

He smirked at her worries. She really had nothing to worry about other than school and studying, "We have it planned. Because of the recent.. events, my mother- being the mother she is - bought you your own little apartment next to your school. Of course it's already paid for."

Sakura gasped in surprise, "What? Your mother sure is .. something else." she said fondly.

The male shrugged, "She really wanted a daughter." Sasuke then stood and then looked at her seriously, "Two weeks. Make it count." he advised before walking out the door and probably heading to his room.

The rest of the day Sakura Haruno stared at her ceiling just thinking about how her life was going to change in just two short weeks. Her textbooks laid forgotten on her bed. She really did have to make the rest of her time at the Uchiha house worth it.

* * *

She woke up the next morning tired and still a bit sleepy. Her emerald eyes opened as she realized that Sakura had thirteen days left in this beautiful house with these amazing people. After a few moments of just laying on her large bed she stood up and headed for the shower.

When she was in the process of brushing her pearly whites after her shower there was a knock on the door. Wrapped in a white towel she stuck her damp pink hair out the door and smiled kindly at the mother of the household, "Good morning." Sakura's voice was muffled with little specks of foam coming out of her mouth and her thin purple toothbrush sticking out of her plump lips.

"Good morning, dear. Come down for breakfast when you're ready okay? I want to have a girl day if that's fine with you."

"It sounds fun," replied Sakura, "I'll just go get ready."

Her mind was still wrapped around the idea of leaving in two short weeks. The thought was depressing, would she ever see Sasuke again? Sakura sighed as she placed on some jean shorts and a red crop top flashing a bit of her belly.

With a satisfied half-smile at her reflection, Sakura walked out of her room tying her pink hair in a ponytail on the way her once sparkling emerald eyes slowly starting to loose their usual gleam.

Mikoto smiled at her and wished her a good morning before motioning her to take a seat and grub on the delicious plate that was placed in front of her as soon as she was comfortable in her place. Sakura nearly drooled at the sight and smell but held herself back because of all her 'training' she had to undergo.

"Eat up." Mikoto insisted gently urging her to dig in. Without a second thought Sakura ate everything in less than ten minutes.

As she was chewing she spotted Mikoto sitting quietly staring off into space in her mug of coffee, "Eh? Mikoto-san. Is there something on your mind?"

The mother snapped out from her thoughts and gave her an uneasy smile, "I'm sure Sasuke-chan has told you what was going to happen in two awfully short weeks?" she asked. Stiffly, Sakura nodded and bit her lower lip, "I promise you that you will be taken care of." Mikoto reassured as she noticed the pink haired female's worried look.

"It's not that Mikoto-san. Thank you, but it's not that."

"Then what is?" she questioned.

_'I just might be in love with your son. But our love is forbidden.' _thought Sakura sadly before looking up at the woman who desperately wished she had a daughter and gave her a comforting smile, "I'm just worried that I might mess up out there."

The mother simply laughed.

* * *

"These curtains look nice," commented Mikoto as she inspected the silk brown curtain that large flowers stitched near the bottom Mikoto then placed it back where she got it before sticking her tongue out in disgust, "but then that brown is just way too dark. Definitely not pleasing."

Sakura sighed as she followed the mother around one of the stores, they've been at this for a while but the older lady was having just so much fun Sakura didn't have it in her heart to stop her.

After all Mikoto really wanted a daughter.

And Sakura also could pretend she was part of the Uchiha family for a bit longer as long as she kept it to herself.

Emerald eyes softened as she watched as Mikoto's face brightened up when she held a white living room curtain with cherry blossoms towards the bottom. Immediately the object was thrown at Sakura before Mikoto took off into some other part of the housing store.

Sakura followed behind with the beautiful curtains that were going to be used in her new apartment.

* * *

"So Sakura-chan's leaving!" bellowed Naruto in shock as he lost a life in a video game he and Sasuke were playing intensely.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes as he continued pressing a certain sequence of buttons before answering his best friend's question, "She's going to be five minutes away."

"Rematch!" declared Naruto as his video game character fell on the floor as the words K.O. flashed on the screen as they clicked the correct buttons the match has restarted, "But five minutes? Sasuke-teme, her family just got murdered. Don't you think she'll be a bit paranoid?"

The raven haired man shrugged as he once again defeated his friend, "Not my problem."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "How could you be so inconsiderate?"

"I didn't know 'inconsiderate' was in your vocabulary." said Sasuke rather bluntly.

"WHY YOU -!" Naruto yelled raising a clenched fist ready to pummel his best friend. But after a while he huffed a breath and slumped on Sasuke's comfortable bed and sighed, "Won't you miss her?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at his best friend, "No. I have Ino."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his spiked up blonde hair, "I never liked her."

"You don't have to."

"Whatever. But if this ruins my relationship with Hinata-chan I'll blame you! Because for fuck's sake Hinata-chan is just so .. "

Busy with his cell phone Sasuke ignored the long rant Naruto was about to get into about Hinata. A light smirk plastered itself on his face as he cut off Naruto, "You gotta leave."

"You know what I - What? Why?"

"Ino's coming over in a few. So leave."

Naruto made a barfing noise, "Gross. I'm out of here."

* * *

Sakura gaped at her new mini apartment. Of course, it wasn't grand as the Uchiha mansion but it did have a cozy atmosphere. When they entered into the vacant apartment Sakura laughed at the new furniture that, no doubt, Mikoto provided. There windows allowed sunlight to spill in. The whole scene was as if it came from a movie.

"Wow." breathed Sakura in total awe.

Mikoto laughed as she strode in before sitting herself down on the couch with the bags of stuff looped around her arms, "Beautiful isn't it? Safe too. This is the most safest area around here. As you can everything you need is pretty much already here. I also took the liberty of buy new clothes for you to wear, it's already neatly in your closet."

The pink haired girl gaped as she absorbed the information, "Do you mind if I explore a bit?"

"Go right ahead. I'll just make us some tea."

"The fridge is stocked too?" asked Sakura.

"Of course!" she called back from the small kitchen.

Without direction Sakura continued to open doors, she found the bathroom - which was filled with anything she could need, her bedroom and of course her large and fully stocked closet. Done with her short journey she walked back to the waiting mother who placed two cups of tea on the coffee table in front of a television.

"I don't know how to thank you," said Sakura taking a seat and sipping her tea.

Mikoto smiled at her, "Don't hesitate to come to me whenever you need anything all right?"

"Deal." she agreed with a warm smile.

* * *

The uneventful day faded as they drove back to the Uchiha mansion. As they arrived the two females leaned back on the couch their feet sore and throbbing from the walking they achieved. Five minutes passed before the mother spoke, "Do you mind fetching Sasuke for me?"

"Sure thing." said Sakura reluctantly walking to Sasuke's bedroom.

As she lifted a fist ready to knock a moan of Sasuke's name reached her ears. Disturbed Sakura couldn't help but listen in.

The bed they were on creaked as the sound of skin slapping together hit her ears. No doubt it was Ino calling Sasuke's name as he grunted hers back. Heartbroken Sakura slid against the door wishing that she was the one below Sasuke touching him, being held by him.

Silent tears raced down her cheeks as the creaking stopped and the room was filled with pants, "I love you." she heard Ino confess.

She wanted to walk away. She didn't think her fragile heart could take what he would say next. But her ass was glued to the uncomfortable floor has her pale hands covered her mouth from hiccuping, "Ino.." he muttered softly his voice was so gently so loving that her heart ached because she knew that she was never going to be the girl in her arms.

But she would be the girl he would use as publicity.

Sakura rested her head full of pink hair against the wooden door as her glassy emerald eyes stared at the ceiling. She then heard the bed began to creak again but this time it was slowly.

They were making love.

And Sakura hated not being able to walk away. She hated the fact the was starting to feel more and more toward Sasuke who was clearly feeling something for Ino.

After all, Sasuke just paid for whatever she wanted. In return that she made him and his family look good.

* * *

**Goodbye Note From Aly: **_Intense shit. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Aly Says: **_I was almost done with this chapter and then my computer shut down on me and I got so mad that I just didn't write it for a while. I hope you guys forgive me. I__'m so sorry for this being so late but it's better late than never right? I think you are all going to like this chapter but just tell me what you truly think of it, okay?!_

* * *

Days passed when Sakura eavesdropped, and when her heart got broken. Sitting in her room in her new apartment she bobbed her head to the music blasting out of her speakers as she flipped through a magazine.

She has yet spoken to Sasuke and quite frankly, she wouldn't mind if she ever did.

"To move on is to grow," she whispered to herself.

It was silly to let a male have such control over her. So she wouldn't let her mind dwell on it so much. Sakura sighed and stood up, walking toward her window. A soft smile appeared on her face as she watched the children run around chasing each other.

As she turned she sighed. There was nothing to do and no one to hang out with.

Hinata was now so busy spending all her time with Naruto doing God knows what. She was really alone, "I need to go out more often." she said.

After a few moments, Sakura finally decided that she would hit a club tonight. She needed to get out alone or not and just have a night to forget everything.

Haruno jumped with her door bell rang. Her heart pounded against her chest and a bead of sweat slid down the back of her neck.

Traumatized from incident when her family died, she stood there waiting for the person at the door to go away. A thousand thoughts flew in and out of her mind as she held her breath. Was now her time? Tears slowly formed in her eyes, she covered her mouth as she choked on a sob.

You could imagine her surprise when she heard the soft call of her name, "It's Sasuke, Sakura. Open up." he said.

She released the breath she was holding and cautiously walked toward the door. For a second she debated whether or not to let him in.

She usually just got hurt, "I know you're there.." The voice on the other side said in a softer tone, "Let me in."

A tear made its way down her face and she shook her head, "I can't."

"Why not? Just turn the damn door knob, Sakura." said in a more irritated tone.

Straightening her back and crossing her arms she regained her composure and glared at the door, "Just tell me why you're here."

"I have your check and some.. bad news.."

_Oh. Pay day. _She thought. Sakura felt bad for accepting money but she really didn't have any choice if she wanted to accomplish her dreams and such. But she didn't want to see Sasuke's face, not after what she heard the other day. "Leave the check in the mailbox." She ordered trying to sound perfectly okay.

There was a sigh from the other side of the door, "Sakura. You have one last job. Saturday night."

"I thought I was done. Why can't you just take Ino?" she seethed, "She's rich and beautiful just take her as your date."

Surprisingly to her, she heard him chuckle through the door, "Sakura are you jealous?"

Having enough of his smart mouth she yanked open the door and glared at him, "I am not!" Sakura was about to slam the door in his face but his hand kept it open, a smirk planted on his face as he made his way in.

Sasuke leaned down so he was at her height level and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Are you sure?"

Taking full advantage of her frozen state, his hands trailed down her shoulders, down her arms, and held her around her waist at a agonizingly slow pace, "Do you want to know what it feels like, Sakura? How I can make you feel?" he whispered in her ear as he brought her small frame against his, "You want me, don't you?"

She didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen all that she did know was that she needed to be so much closer to him. Sakura Haruno wanted Sasuke Uchiha. She moved her head to look into his eyes and without a second thought of the consequences that were to surely come, Sakura slammed her lips against his.

It was wrong. She knew that. But the second his lips started moving against hers and his grip on her waist became tighter, she didn't care.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his soft midnight hair. Their tongues danced with one another and goodness did it feel good. It felt _right_. When the need for air came, the kissing did not stop, Sasuke moved down to her neck, attacking every inch of skin that was shown with kisses and nips.

With closed eyes, Sakura enjoyed the attention he was giving her. She gripped his hair tighter when he bit a certain spot on her neck, causing Sasuke to growl playfully. Sasuke's hands made their way down to her bottom and gave it a squeeze, awarding himself a small giggle from the female.

Suddenly, he lifted her up and slammed her against a wall. Sasuke looked into Sakura's emerald lusty gaze and pushed his clothed genital against hers. Sakura let out a small moan and bit her lip hard. Sasuke leaned forward to whisper in her ear once again, "Let's see how loud I can make you moan, Sakura."

Her inner sex goddess released herself and Sakura gave Sasuke a smirk of her own, "You're going to be the one moaning, Sasuke."

"We'll see about that." was the last thing said before he claimed her lips once again. Her shirt was the first to go and he took a moment to appreciate her breasts and Sasuke was pleased to find out that she was not wearing a bra.

Sasuke then carried her to the couch and gently laid her down, he straddled her with hazy dark eyes and slowly lifted his shirt from up body. He eyed the way she bit her now bruised lip and how her chest heaved up and down from the intense kissing they were doing.

He wanted her. He needed her. The throbbing in his pants was just too much to handle, he needed release. And from the looks of it, Sakura needed release too.

Sasuke leaned forward to give attention to her breasts. Sakura let out a moan and wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist to bring him closer. He sucked, licked, and nibbled on the bud while giving a massage to the other with his hand.

After he paid enough attention to them, his lips trailed down her flat stomach and looked up at her his head at the waist line of her shorts, "Look at me." he demanded.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked down at him. She needed him inside her, "Sasuke. Enough foreplay. Just take me already."

Sasuke chuckled, "Impatient." and sat up to slowly drag her shorts and panties off her long pale legs. Sakura was shaking with excitement and desire. She sat up and climbed on top of Sasuke, making him lean against the couch. Sakura hastily undid his pants and slid them just enough so that his shaft sprang out.

Driven by her own emotions she positioned herself on top of him and smiled at him coyly as she rubbed the tip of him against her entrance, "You're so wet." he whispered in her ear, "I can't wait til I'm inside you."

Sakura bit her lip and lowered herself onto him. He was so big. Sasuke let out a small moan and gripped her hips, slowing her down a bit. He wanted her to feel him.

"SASUKE! FOREHEAD! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE." yelled an obnoxiously loud voice from the door causing the couple on the couch to instantly freeze and their eyes to snap open, "YOUR MOM TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE, SASUKE! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT OUR DATE?! HEY!" Ino pounded her fist against her door.

Sakura felt as if she had ice cold water dumped on her body. She jumped off of Sasuke and quickly put on all her clothes. From the corner of her eyes she saw that Sasuke had done the same.

Just when she was going to save her door from being knocked down, Sasuke grabbed her from the waist and whispered something in her ear before kissing her lips shortly.

Before Ino could pound on her door again Sakura opened up and glared, "Do you mind, Ino-pig? I'm going to need a new door if you break it down and you're going to pay."

Flipping her hair she glared at the Haruno before her, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Kitchen." called Sasuke.

Sakura smiled when Ino tried to enter her house, "Sorry. No pigs allowed. You have to wait outside."

"Why you-!" Before she could even finish, Sakura slammed the door in her face, "SAKURA! WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

The pink haired girl laughed and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He walked towards her and patted her head, "Hn."

She blushed and sighed, "You better go." Ignoring the screams and shouts outside her door, Sakura smiled at him a bit.

"Later." were his last words before walking out of her door. With the both of them finally gone Sakura fell down on her couch and just thought of what just happened. She couldn't believe that just happened. She also could not believe the words Sasuke whispered in her ear.

_We'll finish what we started later._

She could not wait.

* * *

Hours passed and she couldn't get the events that happened earlier out of her mind. She kept replaying the scene over and over in her head. Sakura glanced at the clock and groaned when she read that it was nearing eight. She told herself she would go to the club but staying in with movies and pizza sounded much more fun.

Two hours later she was nibbling on pizza and watching some action movie by herself. Time to time she would still think about the sex she almost had with Sasuke Uchiha. It was funny how the world works. She told herself that she would be fine not talking to him at all but in a matter of seconds he had her out of her clothes.

And the whole Ino thing. What was going on between them? Can so much things change in just a few days? Were they together?

Sakura shook her head and finished another slice of pepperoni pizza. When she couldn't eat another bite she laid down on her couch and blushed. This was where it almost happened. Having enough of the thoughts she stood up and groaned.

Her emerald eyes then spotted an envelope laying on her counter top in the kitchen and she went to go fetch it. As she ripped it open Sakura was pleased at the fact that she could now purchase a few equipment that was required for class.

Then another realization hit her. Sasuke needed her to be his date for another event, "Saturday is in three days..." she whispered to herself and groaned, wanted to pull her hair out, "This is fantastic! Just great!" she spoke sarcastically.

Just when she thought she had enough complications in her life. Sakura slammed her head against the kitchen counter once or twice and sighed.

She just wanted this week over. It was giving her a major headache.

* * *

**Goodbye Note from Aly: **_I know it was short, but there was just so much that happened in this chapter that I felt like you all needed some time to process it. Actually that was a lie, I'm about to leave so I wanted to get this up before I left. _

**IMPORTANT:** _Lexy and I are opening up requests. We are also hoping that you guys will help provide us with ideas we can work with for our drabble. That is all. _


End file.
